the highway
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: AU sam is a prostitute. danny is a rich boy who is seeing more than one girl. he gets caught and feels bad. on a limoo ride he sees sam being beat up my her pimp. he uses his ghost powers, to beat her pimp. he takes her in through guit of his cheating. along the way, frienship, secrets and romance colide. will they survive when all odds r agaist them or will sam hit the highway
1. my way or the highway

**a/n: hey yea this is a story that's been in my head foreva. So yeah luv ya**

**I do not own danny phantom**

**Chapter one: my way or the highway**

**Sam's pov**

Have you ever heard the saying my way or the highway. Well for me that saying haunts me every day of my life. You see im Sam Manson, and I live in amity park Ohio. I'm only 16 years old and my job is rather unusual. I'm a prostitute. But hey don't judge me until you've walked a mile in my combat boots. You see im from Iowa, and my parents are Jeremy and Pamela Manson. Yes the Jeremy and Pamela Manson, the ones who own the the toothpick spiny company. They very stick up the ass. And well im the exact opposite. I'm a Goth. I have black hair. Im also and ultra reclyco vegetarian. And high strung environmentalist. They're blond color loving money obsesses fine dining and cold hearted. They did mean well though we just clashed so often. The day I left went kinda like this.

***flashback***

Pam: Samantha manson where the hell have you been.

Sam: its Sam . at the bookstore

Pam: look you have a curfew and everyone and there sisters know that you wernt at any bookstore.

Sam: what does it matter. Like you care

Pam: if I didn't care then why the hell would I be standing here screaming

Sam: you care about the Manson family name not about my well-being, and I bet everyone and they sister knows that.

Pam: that's it go to you room

Sam: oh please I am 14 you can't order me to my room

Pam: damnit Samantha now go to your room now

Sam: I'll go but not to my room see you in the morning. Im going to vick's house **(a/n: hey just so you know vick is not a main charater at all and her real name is Victoria.)**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Pam: samantha your back I see

Sam:its sam and yes

Pam: well no daughter of mine will be out all hours of the night. This house hold has rules. If you wont abide by them im afraid it my way or the high way

Sam: you can't be serious, you're kicking me out

Pam: no im giving you an altematium my way or the highway whats it gonna be

Sam: the highway

***flashback ends***

**Sam's pov**

Then I went upstairs grabed suitcase but 3 outfits inside. Then walked out grabed the keys to my black convertible and heit the road. I kept driving until I ran out of gas in a town called amity park

**a/n sorry it was so short I'm doing Danny's back ground, next chapter. this is AU obviously. But yeah the actual story will be up soon. This is basically Sam's prologue. After this I will do Danny's then the chapters will start getting longer so yeah.**


	2. cheating little rich boy

**a/n: hey this is danny's story. after ****will be when the story will basically begin the hapters will not be short after this one. No flames please, I am still a beginner so yeah luv on with the story.**

**I do not own danny phantom**

**Chapter 2: cheating rich boy**

**Danny's pov**

Hey I'm Danny Fenton. I am the mayor's son. My dad is jack Fenton. They only made him mayor because our town is haunted. And he and my mom have a degree in ghost hunting . yeah I know it sounds stupid. But don't judge me until you've walked a mile in my red converses. That's not the craziess part. There was an accientdent when I was 14. When we were just citizens, when my life truly began.

***flashback* **

Tucker: hey man so r you gonna show me the portal or not

Danny: it doesn't matter tuck besides my parents say it doesn't work anyway

Tucker: man come on if it doesn't work then whats the harm. Youre the one who said you wanna be mr danger, the guy who walks on the edge. The guy who gets all the ladies. So what danny you a man or a mouse

Danny: im a 14 year old boy

Tucker: you know what imean so you gonna show me the portal or not

Danny: fine tuck just fine ill show you during lunch

Tucker: your gonna ditch lancers class

Danny: of course ot were gonna ditch lancers class *evil smile*

**Kdkjcn jjdhl**

Danny: alright here's the hunk in the wall

Tucker: mr danger I dare you to go in

Danny: fine *walks in using the wall to see presses the on button* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Tucker: danny

***flashback ends***

**Danny's pov**

I woke up and had glowing green eyes snow whit hair and I could even disappear and fly. Soon I learned how to change back.,and forth from danny fenton to danny phantom. That's what I called my self. Ghost started to get out of the ghost zone they would attack amity park. and I was the only one to stop them, so I did. Over time I got got stronger and more buff. Only tucker knew. That Danny fenton and danny phantom were one in the same. Tucker and me were invincible. No matter how strong the the peril, how hefty the will, we were jazz found out I had her make tuck a suit and tuck made himself a jet sled. He was fryer tuck and I was danny phantom, and together we were unstoppable. We both had a lot of girls to choose from. A girl named Valerie grey became my girlfriend. two days ago I messed up. The spark bweteen us just wasn't there any more. I rsn into paulina sanchez. One minute we were talking the next we were scwering. Valerie found out

***flashback***

Valerie: I cant believe you danny fenton.

Danny: look val im sorry I just

Valerie: you just are a prick and a cheating little rich boy

Danny: I didn't mean to urt you I just didn't wanna go out any more

Valerie: here's an idea coward just say it. You wanna see other people say it. You wanna screw paulina say it.

Danny: I know and im sorry *Valerie slaps him across his face*

Valerie: rot in the firey pits of hell deanny fenton rot

Danny: val I just want you to know I should've ended our relationship properly

Valerie: goodbye danny

***flashback ends***

**Danny's pov**

I didn't want to see Valerie any more, cause I had the feeling like I was meant for some on else. I've been having these dreams. I see a girl in black can't see her face. I hear a blood curdling scream. I see her in pain. Then my world goes black for a few seconds. I see a highway. I feel a slap across my face. Then the same person who just slapped me kisses me. I see a silhouette of the same girl in black only she's happy now then my dream ends. I have been having this dream in my head. I know this is so stupid I don't even know this girl. I should go for a limo ride around town just for the hell of it. I call my limo driver, I go and get in the car and ride off going nowhere imperticlcular. Atleast that's what I though but fate has a funny way of proving otherwise.

**a/n: hey guys hope you liked it luv the chapters will be longer from now on bye**


	3. the fatefull meeting

**a/n: this where the story begins. It is going to heat up now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am gaining reviewers so quicly. Don't worry I am most def gonna continue my ember story its just, I have a lot of ideas for this one so I think it will be a good idea to write them down. Keep a look out for my new story, the price for danny so yeah.**

**Without further ado**

**Chapter 3: the fateful meeting.**

**Sam's pov**

I really wanna change my life I know I cant go home again. But I just have to stop doing this, I may not be rich anymore but im worth more than 20 dollars. And I just don't want this to be my life to be differently. I have to talk to my pimp.

***dialogue***

Pimp: hey doll

Sam: I '—uh don't wanna do this any more

Pimp: I'll up your raise by 5 dollars

Sam: maybe you didn't hear me, I don't wanna do it any more

Pimp: I see that's how it is sam. I took you in when no one cared. I fed you. I clothed you. I made you. And most importantly I own you. And we all know I do to disregarded property. So think wisely tramp and remember whos boss, and whos the tramp

Sam: *slaps him*

Pimp: you stupid little bitch ( he starts beating her repeativly)

**Sam's pov**

When he said he owned me I did what came to my mind, I slapped him. Him calling me a stupid little bitch and beating me repeatedly is the last thing I remember before the darkness consumed me.

**Danny's pov**

I was riding around town on six and elm, enjoying the view. Then I heard a blood curdling scream. I jumped out the car ducked behind an alley and changed into Danny phantom. I turned invisible and flew towards the scream. I saw, a young version of the godfather looking dude, beating a girl. She was dressed in a black mini skirt with fishnets and combat boots. On top was a purple and black corset that stopped right under her breast line. I flew over to the scene and KO the guy instantly. I picked her up and flew her to my house. I phased through my room. I layed the mysterious beauty on my bed. I decided she needed rest. My questions could be answered later.

**Sam's pov**

Once I opened my eyes, I was in awe. I was in someone's house. Okay someone who's rich house. But who bought me here where is here am I even in amity. Wow whose ever owns this room is really into NASA. I start to look around the room. I see a picture of a boy with unruly hair, and baby blue eyes. God there is something about those eyes. Oh my god that guy standing next to him is the mayor. Fenton or something of that nature. Oh shit that means im in the mayors house. Am I under arreast. Whats going on here. Is there any one else here. Oh I hope someone can answer these questions. Well the mayor's son can't stay away forever. After all this is his house. When he comes back I'm going to get the answers to my questions. I sit back on the bed, and wait that's all I can do. My gut feeling is telling me to get the fuck outta here but, then again the last time I went with my gut I ended up homeless and a prostitute. So maybe my gut isn't has strong has I thought it was. I am suddenly pulled out of my train of thought, when a 5 foot 8 guy with unruly hair and a red shirt, and leather jacket, and tight dark blue jeans walks in. he simply says hey im Danny, Danny Fenton.

***dialogue***

Sam: I'm Sam uh Manson, did you bring me here

Danny: yeah your welcome

Sam: hey I dint ask for your help I'm no damsel

Danny: hey I never said you were. My dad's the mayor and I couldn't just leave you there to die. Call it a hero complex if you will

Sam: well thanks I guess I should be going

Danny: where I could give you a ride

Sam: no im good im no damsel remember that

Danny: sorry I can't let someone in post-concussion condition leave alone, I'm legally obligated to walk you home. If you pass out again and people know I could've helped I will be and accessory to condoning a minor with an un administered illness to roam alone. My dad could lose his job and i could go to jail. Think of my poor mother coming back from her women's retreat in France, to find her husband has been impeached and her only son is behind bars. And imagine my poor sister to have to deliver the news.

Sam: im fine

Danny: sorry Sam can't let you go ***he blocks the door with a smirk***

Sam: Fenton get out of my way

Danny: well let me fly you home

Sam: fly

Danny: it's a slang term for walking and talking

Sam: I don't understand why you care so much

Danny: I don't I told you that already

Sam: fenton do you know what I am ***Sam sits down and Danny's bed and Danny follows suit.***

Danny: I know what you do but that's not who you are.

Sam: what makes you so sure

Danny: if you were a banker that wouldn't be your name you would be banker Manson. Well unless your parents were sick people

Sam: but im not a banker. What I do defines who I am. Why would you get it.

Danny: you'd be surprised. Everyone has something to overcome.

Sam: oh yeah choosing which limo driver you want is a real stone to swallow.

Danny: sam let me help you

Sam: why in the hell do you want to help a girl like me huh. What do you think that's in this for you?

Danny: what are you so used to people taking from you that you cant see when someone just wants to give

Sam: maybe I am to use to pain that I don't recognize pleasure. And maybe this is just who I am huh.

Danny: no its not. I can see it in your eyes. Come on Sam I just want to help

Sam: HOW

Danny: you can stay here

Sam: do you take me for a fool

Danny: what do you mean?

Sam: you really are clueless aren't you; you don't live here alone Danny. And I'm afraid I'm not the type of girl your predigest political family would want around. But for the record that's the nicest thing anyone as ever said to me.

Danny: Sam give me 24 hours and I will figure out a plan. Until then I will take you to the Manson resort down the street.

Sam: Danny I can't afford a hotel like that

Danny: I have it under control don't worry Sam I will have this figured out. Please 24 hours tomorrow at 7:15 I will have you set please Sam

Sam: alright if you don't have this figured out by the then I can't stay any longer.

Danny: deal

Sam: deal

**Danny's pov **

I think Sam is the girl I have been dreaming about. I need to do this so I can get on with my life. I can't live in guilt any more. That's why I've been having these dreams, my key to not feel guilty about being a player. Sam will be my key. today was a very fate full meeting.

**a/n: hey guys I hope you liked it. I don't mean to make Danny sound like bad guy cause he's not (yeah I know comparing a girl to a key is very sexist.) oh and there will mos def be limes involved but I have a plot so don't worry. obviosly don't worry it will be good (I hope) sorry I know still a little short but I don't want to put too much in one chapter, because it will be confusing. R&R luv you bye**


	4. the deal

**a/n: hey fanfic whats up welcome to chapter 4 I am really excited about continueing the story so yea.**

**I do not own danny phantom(duh)**

**Chapter 4: the deal**

**Danny's pov**

I know how I'm going to get my parents to let Sam live here. I'm going to tell him that she is the daughter of a very important white house reprehensive. That way she can stay without them freaking out and Sam will be able to get on her feet I'm going to go talk to her now

***dialogue***

Danny: alright Sam I figured out how you can stay.

Sam: how

Danny: we are going to

Sam: we?

Danny: fine I am going to tell my parents that you are the daughter of a white house representative

Sam: oh yes Danny because this is the latest fashion for all the white house representative daughters'.

Danny: leave that to jazz

Sam: personal stylist

Danny: sister

Sam: figures

Danny: what's that supposed to mean

Sam: still clueless

Danny:*rolls eyes*

Jazz: Danny, this is the "friend" you were talking about.

Danny: jazz

Jazz: well excuse me this was just a shock. Danny I am a nice dresser not the cast of what not to wear. Danny I can't possibly turn the girl into to someone who can pass off has the daughter of someone in such a high place in the world.

Sam: you know I'm standing right here

Jazz: look sweetie it's nothing personal. Sometimes when girls have problems at home and end up turning in the wrong place for attention. But I don't um what I'm trying to say is erm that-

Sam: spit it out

Jazz: I trying to figure out a way to say this without damaging your already damaged neglected and abused hormonal teenage mind.. You see Sam the mind is a very delicate it can make you or break you in this world.

Sam: I can't believe this. Look Danny this was sweet of you but I really should leave

Danny: Sam wait

Sam: I really shouldn't

Danny: just a minute please

Sam: 1 minute

Danny: jazz come on, you owe me. Remember that time that I got that drunken tape back from that guy. Jazz you should know the more than anyone everyone has their bridges to burn and stones to swallow. Jazz look she's someone who not like us we have everything we could ask for, so I'm asking you has your brother please

Jazz: damnit alright Danny for you

Danny: Sam, jazz is ready to do your make over

Sam: alright

Jazz: you ready

Sam: as I'll ever be

**Sam's pov**

So Danny calls my hotel room at 5 in the afternoon and tells me he has a plan and asked if he can come over. I told him he could. When he gets there he tells me that he wants me to pretend to be the daughter of a _whr _(**a/n: the will stand for white house representative.) **at first I thought he had to be kitting. He wasn't then he takes me to his wannabe physiologist sister. And she tries to psychoanalyze my life. I mean where the hell she gets off. So Danny finally convinces her to do my make over. After about two hours of arguing we bargained. I ended up get add ons in my hair it made my hair mid stomach lenth. I got a few streaks of dark purple. For my shirt I had a purple tank top that cut off right under my belly buton. Over the top I had a black belt going across the middle of it. The belt was covered in skulls. For pants I wore black skinny jeans with black spike anklets with purple spikes. My jeans had skulls on the butt pockets.

**Author's pov**

So finally Sam had her wardrobe picked; now it was time for her to wow the Fenton's. Sam went to the Fenton's house hold. She was ready to put the plan into action. Sam had to show up at the Fenton's at 5, and convince that she was the daughter of a whr. Danny paid for her to get a taxi. While she was there, they wanted to call her melena Grayson. She was pretending to be the daughter of a jack Grayson and Dana Grayson. She wasn't sure if she could pull this off. But she knew she had to try. After all this was only until she could get on her feet. She still didn't understand why Danny would care so much for a complete stranger.

She hadn't remembered what it felt like to have fun to truly live, to know she had people she could count on. She missed it. She missed living. She missed being sam. She was strong compassionate and very very stubborn. Somewhere along the line of betrayal and rebellion she lost who she truly was. Sam had forgotten kindness and how it felt to be cared for. Him being cute was a bonus. But she was a ex prostitute, and last she heard he had a girlfriend. But the point was is that he made her feel like the old sam. That no one could break. The Sam that was independent strong. Maybe she was still there deep inside. But like he said everyone has their bridges to burn and stones to swallow. But it always seemed like her bridges her castles and her stones were mountains. The old Sam always had hope, that one day everything will be alright, but now it seemed as if that hope was small thread on the wits of breaking. She needed a hero whether she knew it or not. And unbeknownst to her that's just what Danny was.

Danny on the other hand missed being him. He missed knowing who he could count on. He missed being Danny Fenton, and not just the mayor's son. Somewhere along the line of money and popularity, he had lost who he truly was. But the real him was there somewhere deep inside. This girl Sam had only been in his life 1 day and she had already made a mark on him. She wasn't like anyone else. There was something about her, something interesting. She was a stranger a girl that he met out of the blue. He could tell she was strong, she could tell there was more to here than meets the eye. Danny always had a way to see things differently than other people did but He had been being a bastard lately. Something about her made him feel better. She Made him feel like the real Danny Fenton hadn't died when his dad became mayor, Made him feel like he never had before. Like a force of nature pulling two separate souls into one. Sweetly suffocating them with forbidden caress passion and heat. Maybe she was the key out of his guilt, but then again fate always had a funny way of proving him wrong

**a/n: hey new chapter hoped u liked it. So yeah. Sam and jazz are not going to get along in this fic. Just because its oc. Oh yeah and jazz and tucker are dating in all my fics. Well if they are in them. But mu main focus is danny and sam. Yeah this story will be a mix of fluff, angst, romance. Possibly lemons or limes eventually. But yeah this info is for thruout the story. But yeah keep an eye out for. Chapter 5: melena greyson. Oh yeah dannys parents and everyone are gonna call her melena. Only jazz and danny and tucker know her secret. She does not no danny phantom. She was unconscious when he saved her. She will findout soon though. So yeah bye**


	5. bridges to burn, choices to make

**a/n: hey everybody im in a predicstment cause im at summer camp until Friday so I will not hace a lot of time to update unti late fridday or early Saturday so yeah. However I will try my best to update before then but don't except a whole bunch of updates until Saturday at the latest so yeah. Theis is chapter 5 where jack will meet "melena geyson" aka sam. Maddie is in this story howevry she is in france as of now in the story. So wilthout further ado…**

**I do not own danny phantom**

**Chapter 5: melena greyson**

**Sam's pov**

Well today is the day. I'm going to go attempt to get Danny's parents to believe that I'm melena Grayson? I know t what you're thinking, why am you doing this. In truth I have no fucking clue. His sister doesn't like me; I'm a "criminal" going to live with the mayor. I guess it's something about Danny that's rather unusual, something drawing me to him. I keep telling myself that I'm participating in this charade just because I need money and a place to stay, but despite popular belief I like Danny. I know he's the mayor's son, and I'm a high school dropout runaway prostitute. What would he ever see in me, well you thought right, I just need to keep up this charade long enough to get on my feet then get the hell out while I'm ahead. that's all this is another business arrangement, with another guy… well at least im getting more out of this than getting to keep 1 6th of my money that I "earned". Well that's life, it's a bitch. But I'm a fighter I always have been, but I'm only 16 and I'm only human, I don't know how much longer, I can continue to be all alone in this world. I feel like I'm stuck in traffic on the highway of life. Maybe one day things will be different maybe one day someone will give a damn. And maybe one day I wont have to fight anymore. My fight is draining from me. Maybe things will change, or maybe this is just who I was meant to be, and how I was ment to feel. Maybe this is just my life, or maybe danny is a hero after all.

***dialogue***

**(a/n: yea so this the chapter when sam meets jack and tuck there may be a little t and j, maybe, but jack will call her melena but in the dialogue it will say sam so yeah.)**

Danny: hey sam you ready

Sam: I melena who's sam

Danny: I must have mistaken you for another miss

Sam: danny, do you really think your parents are gonnz buy this

Danny: well my dad's pretty clueless it's my mom you gotta worry about, fortunately she's at a women's retreat in France, For the next month. You'll have a lot of practice my then. Not that you need practice its just you know, my mom's smart and erm am I still talking I am such a spas.

Sam: I know what you mean danny

Danny: hey you wanna go in together

Sam: like arm in arm

Danny: yeah you` know me I like to make a impression

Sam: well okay

Danny: lets go "melena"

Sam: yes lets

_jack: well miss greyson this is a shock kid

Sam: well I apologize my parents like to shock all the mayors we check up on them, and call me mel miss greysons my mother

Jack: well mel why did your parents send you instead of come out here themselves

Sam: I afraid thata classified business sir

Jack: awww come on mel don't leave me out of the loop

Sam: im sorry sir my parents orders

Jazz: hey dad I think we should show her to the guest room

Jack: good idea jazzy pants now that that's settled lets eat fudge lots and lots of fudge.

Jazz: oh dear

***in the hallway***

Danny: sam that was great. You were so believeable

Sam: well im a woman of many talents

Danny: would wanna you know go to dinner erm to celerbrate of course the guest room thing because well

Sam: yes Id love to

Danny: really you said yes

Sam: just has clueless has ever be at the guest room at 7, ill be read then.

Danny: great

Danny: *knocks* sam

Sam: be there in a minute * opens door* **(picture the outfit she wheres on the show with mid stomach lenth hair.)**

Danny: wow sam you look amazing, I mean you always look amazing its just that I wow.

Sam: well thanks

Danny: welcome you ready

Sam: yep

**Sam's pov**

Today was the most fun ive had in a long time. Before I went in Danny's house, he asked me if I wanted to walk in arm in arm. When we touched he was has cold as ice. Touching him sent chills down my spine, good chills. It was like an adrenaline rush. It was exciting, abnormal supernatural. there's definitely more to him than meets the eye. Maybe he did have bridges to burn and stones to swallow after all. I went in and pretended to be "melena" Danny's dad totally bought it. Jazz was in the room when I meant Danny's dad, she gave me her best attempt at a death glare, Which wasn't menacming in the least. When you a prostitute you meet a lot of people. Each one similar or different fom the last. But Danny was different to different off even. When Danny talked about having obsticles. He sounded like he spoke from experience. But what obsticles could a mayors son face, unless he was more than meets the eye. This kid is one of a kind. He is someone who cares. Someone who is hiding some deep secrets. Nothing is ever has it seems. danny is definitnatly hiding secrets from a lot of people. But the question is why.

***dialogue***

(at returant)

**(a/n: the italics are there thoughts from now on kk bye see yall at the bottom)**

Danny: so Sam how did you end up here in amity _he asked wondering how she ended up in her current predicament_

Sam: you mean how I end up a hoe_, I replied knowing full well the answer he was looking for_

Danny: like I said its not who you are, _I said in a confronting tone_

Sam: okay well im an orphan. _I lied sine I figured it was best for him not to know im a runaway seeing as he might try to convince me to go back home._

Danny: how did your parents die? _I asked curiously soon regretting it after seeing her expression change from enjoyment to something could quite idenifiy_

Sam: it was a a uh car crash, they were hit by a drunk driver. _I said growing the lie_

Danny: I wish I could've stopped _it I said without thinking_

Sam: Danny don't what could you have done _I said puzzled_

Danny: you'd be surprised I said _letting my guard down_

Sam: I don't know I've seen a lot of things _I said secretly hoping to find a secret_

Danny: I bet you have, I mean well,_ I was puzzled now I didn't know how cover my word choice_

Sam: I know I'm a girl who gets around you can say it. _I said letting him know it was okay_

Danny: Sam

Sam: yeah Danny

Danny: I still don't get how – _my ghost sense went off before I could finish_

Lunch lady: how dare you use my recipe for these burgers?

Danny: I'll be right back_ I ran hoping she wouldn't follow_

Sam: what the hell are you doing_ I thought franticly hoping he wouldn't do something stupid_

Danny: wait here _I said still running_

Sam: Danny come on_, he ran has fast has he could to the bathroom, and then a ghost phased out. I wasn't freaked id lived in amity a while, I'd been through many ghost attacks, and I always survived. But then I realized this wasn't just any ghost this was the infamous ghost boy hero Danny phantom._

Danny: hey old hag, you got tired of harassing under played lunch ladies

Lunch lady ghost: no I don't haunt dear I just AVENGE ANY CHANGES IN MY MENUE OR PLAGZRISM OF MY MENU

Danny: look lady I so don't have time for this, can't you just appear inside this thermos

Lunch lady ghost: would you like a cookie

Danny: no

Lunch lady ghost: than feast on my extra helping of doom

Danny: feast on this *opens thermos and sucks her inside*

Little girl: Danny phantom thank you

Mr. lancer: series of unforchante events thank you Danny phantom

Waiter: you're a hero Danny phantom

*crown clears*

Danny: * to himself* huh hero _I said in disbelief_

Sam: have you seen a guy with scruffy black hair and gorgeous blue eyes _curious has to where my date was_

Danny: uh no ma'am I'll let you know if I see him _I lied trying to make sure she didn't realize who I really was. She thinks my eyes are gorgeous_

Sam: wait there something familiar about you _suddenly realizing how familiar he seemed_

Danny: maybe there is Miss Manson _I said_ _without realizing_

Sam: wait how you know my name _I asked half wanting to know the answer_

Danny: well the ghost zone calls _I said quickly as I knew if I were to stay I would reveal everything_

Sam: wait_ I pleaded_

Danny: I'm sorry Sam I have to go _I said stupidly_

_With that he phased through the men's bathroom door and he was gone. And as if on cue out came Danny Fenton_

Danny: hey Sam I hope the ghost didn't scare you too much_, I said trying to through her off the phantom trail_

Sam: not at all where were you all this time_, I asked picking at the bone of his secret_

Danny: let's go back to the table_I said changing the subject to through her off_

Sam: okay _I said suspiciously_

*at the table*

Danny: so before all the chaos I was going to ask you about, you know your parents dying, and how does that explain you ending up here. _I said taking the evening in another direction_

Sam: I couldn't stay in Iowa after they died; it was so painful, they were all I had. I had to get away. I just kept driving until I ran out of gas. Then I met a girl named meg, she said that she knew where I could get some extra cash so I followed her lead met joe and I guess the rest is history._ I said with little guilt knowing most of that story was true_

Danny: wow, you're strong you've been through a lot. You must be a born fighter. _I said in awe of her strength_

Sam: yea but I'm also human and there's only so much a girl can take._ I said opening up like I hadn't in a while_

Danny: hey well how about this, we will take it together I fall you fall you cry I cry. _I said wanting her to know she could trust me and that I would be there for her._

Sam: I don't get you Fenton why do you care. _I said wondering why he would genuinely care for a girl like me _

Danny: well you seem like there's more to you than meets the eye, someone who doesn't want to be all alone in this world. Someone who as the weight of the world on your shoulder someone who needs a hero._ I said truthfully_

Sam: when you find one knock on your guess room door _I said with a joke voice knowing full well he was referring to himself as the hero_

Danny: you got jokes huh _I said knowing I had been a victim of her sarcasm_

Sam: hey im met a lot of funny people _I said referring to my current predicament._

Danny: so what do you say will you lean on me? L.o.m. _ I said wanting her to have one person in the world that she could rely on, in truth I wanted the same, I know I have tucker whose like a bro to me and jazz whose my sister, but someone one to hold, some lean on when you're not strong someone to call on when your alone, someone to love._

Sam: on one condition; you lean on me to. _I said letting him know that he could lean on me to_

Danny: deal I said agreeing to her condition

Sam: deal I said glad he agreed to my condition

Danny: great what do you say we get outta here, let the restaurant rebuild they probably wont severe food for a while _I said with a chuckle_

Sam: well has long has you cool with me whooping your ass in bowling. _I said with a smirk_

Danny: you're on; don't worry when I beat you ill pretend I lost too._ I joked referring our deal_

Sam: where did this cockiness come from?_ I said semiserious;almost has if he had to sides cocky and shy, which was very peculiar._

Danny: everybody's got a competitive side_ I replied knowing she was curios._

Sam: you seem to know a lot about people._ I said picking at his secret_

Danny: oh shit my sisters phycolcogy is rubbing off I joked easing the tenion

Sam: huh well you never cease to surprise me _I said truthfully_

Danny: I try to keep a little mystery_, I said flirtatiously_

Sam: I've noticed maybe a little too much_i said still picking at the secret_

Danny: maybe _I said droping my guard_

Sam: so whats this big secret _i spat out getting to the nitty gritty_

Danny: look were at the bowling alley_ I said changing the subject quickly_

Sam: alright If you don't tell me I'm going to make you drink _I said trying to persuade the secret out of him_

Danny: what makes you so sure you have to make me, _I said with a smirk?_

Sam: you're the mayors son _I rebuteled obviously_

Danny: what the mayors son can't have a drink and a fake id *pulls out a fake id* _I said with a smirk_

Sam: you never cease to surprise me Mr. Ricky jones shall we*pulls out he fake id* I said reading his "name"

Danny: alright Miss avril jones _I said slowly realizing we shared the same last name._

Sam: were married *chuckles* _I replied realizing we had the same last name._

Danny: yeah we are _I said flirting_

Sam: where is my ring sir _I replied?_

Danny: come here _I said eyeing a ring machine_

Sam: k _I said slowly_

Danny: *stops in front of a ring machine puts in five quarters* will you accept this ring _I said fake proposing_

Sam: yes kind sir, sweet talking me doesn't get you me out of our arrangement, either tell me your big secret or drink it up. _I said flirting still_

Danny: hey I just married you I said cocky

Sam: uh uh uh hubby, life is about choices _I replied stubbornly_

Danny: fine drink it up _I chose stubbornly_

Sam: you have chosen hell on wheels. _I said trying to persuade him to tell me his secret_

Danny: hells not so bad with an a/c _I said with a smirk_

Sam: you never cease to surprise me Fenton. _I replied repetitively_

Danny: well you can't say I'm boring _I replied with a smirk_

Sam: anything but. bar time _I said rushing to the bar_

Danny: fine _I agreed_

Sam: so the game is called rock paper scissors with a twist. Basically you play rock paper scissors and whoever loses has to chug a whole glass of scotch. Now last chance secret or "the game" _I said being persuasive_

Danny: the game_ I said with a smirk_

Sam: very well but there is no going back now _I said knowing id get him to tell me evenually_

Danny: I know Sam we going to play or not _I said with a smirk_

Sam: oh were gonna play and im gonna win _ I said smirking back_

Danny: okay whose cocky now _ I retailated_

Sam: hey I'm just stating facts _I said with another smirk_

Danny: whatever you say _I said returning the smirk_

***they go up to the bar show there id w hich are accepted***

Sam: 10 orders of scotch please _I said with an evil smile_

Waiter: right away ma'am

***he serves all ten in a row***

Sam: so we play until the drinks are gone _I replied has I passed another evil smirk_

Danny: alright rock paper scissors (Sam go rock Danny got paper)_ I said with a competitive smile_

Sam: alright this is round one *takes the drink*_I said wiping my lips_

Danny: you can chug girl _I said looking her in the eye this was going to be fun_

Sam: well I've done a lot of things. Let's finish the game. _ I replied showing no interest in slowing down._

(sam had 6 scoths included the first and danny had 4)

**(a/n: Danny is buzzed because of his ghost powers and Sam is totally wasted and giggly her thoughts wil not be listed because she is wasted ad not I her sober mind)**

Sam: Danny I don't feel like bowling lets go home

Danny: come on sam let me drive _I said knowing she was wasted_

Sam: come on I really wanna drive

Danny: sam gimme the keys _I said persuading her_

Sam: fine

***at the house in danny's room***

Sam: (siting on his bed) Danny come here. I want you to come here and have you're way with me.

Danny: (kisses her for like to minutes and starts to take off her top) wait wait _I said has I broke the kiss damn I was enjoying this but I couldn't take advantage of her, I we did this (which I hoped we did boy did I hope we do) I want it to be when were both more sobeer_

Sam: what

Danny: we shouldn't do this while you're drunk like this _I said stuttering still wanting to sleep with her_

Sam: come on please, I want you

Danny: I want you to _boy did I want her_ that's why I'm not going to take advantage of you. Right now you are completely wasted and-_ rhen I look up and thought damn_

Sam: (takes off her shirt and bra)

Danny: whoa those are nice—I mean_ damn damn damn danny come on don't mess this up_

Sam: come on Danny I know you were looking.

Danny: I'm a guy I can't help it _and I really don't want to help it._ Look Sam I like you a lot,_ and I really like those boobs a lot a lot alot_ and I don't want to take advantage of you so Sam we can do this like-

Sam: do you have bathroom

Danny: yeah right thru there _I said knowing I wasn't getting anything_

**Danny's pov**

Sam and I had a great time. I took her out to dinner. Where we got attacked by the lunch lady ghost. I capped her up in the thermos. Since the restaurant got majority destroyed we ended up going straight bowling. Sam got suspicious and knew I was hiding something. Something, so she said I could either tell her or play a drinking game. So we pulled out our fake id's and they both had the same last named so then she joked about us being married. I eyed the ring machine. I then out four quarters in. and out came a silver ring. I got on my knees and fake proposed and she fake accepted. Then we played a drinking game. Sam called it .rock paper scissors with a twist. Where you play rock paper scissors and whoever loses has to chug a scotch. Sam lost 6 times, and I lost 4. She got so wasted, and we almost had sex, I didnt want to take advantage of her so I declined her offer. But it was very hard to resist, at one point she had her shirt off and I was about to give in and sleep with her she asked me where my bathroom was and went in there and threw up. I had a great time with her. I am so confused right now I think I like her, I know it sounds crazy I mean I'm the mayors son, and 3 days ago she was selling herself for money. But there's something about her that I like that intrigues me. But I'm a guy went from being a geek to freak and a geek then to a "hunk" and then a jack ass for cheating val. There are two sides to me both equally dangerous. Sam is needs a hero which despite popular belief I am not. I'm a guy who has the power to stop evil ghost from hurting defenseless humans and I do. Everyone who knows my secret is affected by it. Each time I go to into battle I leave those people not knowing whether or not I will return, I assure them I will, but in reality I don't even know. Each day I live is a gamble. Each battle I fight is a danger, but if I don't stop those ghost who will. The weight of the world is on my shoulder on everyone that's knows my secrets shoulder. Everything I touch I change, everything I love I hurt. I am no hero, I'm only human, well at least I was once upon a time. I make mistakes I have pain, but the difference between me and everyone else Is that the weight of the whole is on my shoulders the tears of the sky are my sweat, I'm Danny phantom the boy who lives to save, the boy who cares, the boy who has mountains to swallow, and castles to burn. Sam Manson came into my life so suddenly and made me smile like I never had; she is the girl who is misunderstood, the girl who deserves more than what she has, the girl who was forgotten once she lost her parents, the girl whose world is standing still. The girl who should get out of Amity Park before it's too late. I have to stay her I have to help these people if I don't who will. Sam is different, I've lived in amity my whole life, I've seen the things that happen here change people for the worst, I have a decision to make, let the best thing that ever happened to me walk out my door and save her, pursue her and let what she needs fall to the dust.

**a/n: hey I hoped you guys liked it sorry it took me so long to update . at camp are free time is like 8% out of 100, anyway enough rant r&r luv u guys bye**

**replica out**


	6. the morning after

**a/n: hey people so welcome back to the highway. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I have no clue how long this story is going to be, however I do have the entire plot in my head. So bear with me and plz keep reading. Wow I am shocked how successful this story is, it makes me feel warm inside to get reviews. So enjoy the chapter**

**I do not own Danny phantom**

**I own the plot though**

**Chapter 6: the morning after**

**Author's pov**

After Sam was through being sick Danny put her clothes on, and carried her back to the guest room. He decided to let her think it was all a dream. He knew he wasn't what she needed so, to him the night before was only a dream. Sometimes doing the right thing is what hurts the most, but if he could save her from falling for him it was worth it. Danny Fenton lay in his bed knowing he would have to do the inevitable; he would have to stop showing interest in Sam. He knew it was best for her not to date him, because eventually he would reveal his secret, and once he did Sam would wait in the sidelines of every fight not knowing if Danny would return. Jazz and tucker were enough to suffer that horrible fate; he didn't want Sam to have to go through that to. He had a choice to make, pursue Sam, or let her go. Sometimes you can't always go with the norm, sometimes you would have to leap from one cliff to another and hope you will get to the second cliff, and in the end maybe it will all be worth it. Sometimes the hardest choice is the worst and the easiest in the best. "For the brave do not live long but the cautious do not live at all" **(from princess diaries on I do not own quote) **she was the girl who ran away from wealth with nothing but the clothes on her back and pride and stubbornness in her heart, he was the boy who was born into a middle class family of ghost hunters and his dad was lucky enough to know about ghost in a newly ghost infested town and became mayor. Morning had arrived and Danny Fenton had a choice to make: do what's best for him (pursue Sam) or do what's best for her (let her go) in the end whatever choice he made would determine the course of his life, sometimes even a hero, even Danny phantom to deserves to help himself and deserves to have someone to lean on, because when the whole world is leaning on you, you to need someone to lean on, and Sam was just the girl. Danny didn't know what his fate was until the accident, he thought he was meant to help people and put him last, and he still did, but then again fate always had a funny way of proving him wrong.

**Danny's pov**

I re clothed Sam and took her to the guest room, after she was through being sick. I wanted her to think it was all a dream. I have a choice to make whether I want to ask her to see where this goes, or whether I want her to be safe meaning away from me. The longer she stays the more my life affects her. Both sides are equally dangerous. Fenton is putting her in emotional danger he is also not the same scared kid I was when I was 14. I am now a player and a cheater, and phantom is putting her in physical danger from all of my enemies, but even a "hero" needs someone to need on. Sam is making me show a side of me that I haven't seen in a while and I like it. Being with her makes my entire burdens go away if only for one moment. I don't choose who I love no one does, so whether I pursue her or not is not my choice after all.

**Jazz's pov**

My brother Danny has somewhat of a hero complex. He thinks everyone in danger he has to help even if he's leaving himself in the dark. He has a good heart and means well though, but that's the worst part of it though, the part people like to take advantage of. He's so focused on helping the "innocent people" of Amity Park that he doesn't realize when he's being played like a piano." Normal" is the word farthest from the description for my family. My mom and dad have college degrees in paranormal studies. And my brother Danny well his abnormalities are somewhat different. He's half ghost. You see my parents built a ghost portal, to be a gateway from the ghost zone and earth. It didn't work at first, my parents gave up. Danny went in and while he was in there accidently pressed the on button, which our parents had forgotten to do. When he came out of the portal he was Danny phantom (that's what he called himself in ghost form) with the help of tucker, who's my boyfriend, and whose Danny's best friend he was able to transform back to normal. Danny soon realized he could go back and forth in between forms. When he activated the portal, ghost with vengeance started to get out, and there was no one else to fight them but Danny phantom. But his hero quality is not always the best thing, for instance 4 days ago Danny just found a girl on the street, and by a girl on the street I mean a girl who does every she can who's on that street, aka a prostitute. But finding her is one thing, he actually asked her to live with us. He even convinced *cough* cough* blackmailed me, into giving her a makeover so she can pass herself off has a presentable girl, what's worst is he is making up this ridiculous story to fool our parents into letting her live with us. He telling our parents that she is the daughter of a white house representative; he even went as far as making her a fake name "melena Grayson". This girl Sam is a bad influence, I mean Danny's no saint but this girl gives Lucifer himself some heaven cred. I mean Danny took her out last night and he drove her home drunk and there only 16, I know I sound like a hypocrite I've had a few drinks before too, it's just something that I don't like about this girl. My brother's half ghost my parents are obsessed with those things and well, Sometimes I think I'm the only rational adult in the family. But there is something off about this girl, like she's hiding something, I know what you're thinking as an upcoming physiologist I shouldn't judge, but when my family's on the line sometimes logic goes out the window, well hey I am a Fenton after all.

***dialogue***

(in Danny's room)

Jazz: (knocks on the door)

Danny: uhh my head

Jazz: (lets herself in) well maybe next time you'll think before getting wasted on a school night.

Danny: jazz get out of my business

Jazz: Danny look I care about you you're my brother and Sam is not the type of girl you should crush on, I know teenage hormones are hard to fight-

Danny: jazz my personal life is none of your business

Jazz: I don't care Danny, you're my brother and it's my job to be there for you and when you're coming home wasted—

Danny: jazz quit being a bitch, like you haven't done stuff that's a little shady

Jazz: this isn't about me

Danny: and there lies the problem you're too busy worrying about everyone else's life and don't Have one of your own. So get you head out my ass, long enough to get a life

Jazz: (teary) fine Danny I was only trying to be there for you if you want to throw your life away on a girl whose doomed anyway so be it, just don't come crying to me when she's your demise (slams door and leaves)

Danny: oohh my fucking head jazz you did that on purpose

**Danny's pov **

Why is everyone against me and Sam being together because I like her and I want to see where this goes? Jazz of all people I thought would understand her but she doesn't want to try. She has herself convinced that Sam is out to get me or something. She doesn't see what I see in her. She doesn't hear what I here in her, she hasn't looked into her amethyst eyes to see longings and pain, and hurt and a want for love and somebody to lean on. i want someone to lean on to so "why not take a crazy chance, It might last a moment or it might last a life but why not" (**a/n: don not own that quote it's from Hilary duff's song why not)**, I have nothing to lose. I've made my choice, sometimes you can't always live life by the book, there's more to life than rules, ever since my dad became mayor I forgot what's it's like to live for the moment and to do things that aren't the best idea. Who I was before and who I am now are different, but with Sam here I feel like the carefree Danny who had no worries or responsibilities. Sometimes I forget that Fenton is still a part of me, and that I have a duty to live my life while I still have one, and not just a duty to the citizens of Amity Park. Even a "hero" has to take off the mask sometimes, even if it's piece by piece. While she unravels my mystery I'll unravel hers, after all how can I lean on someone who's insides are so mysterious, but then again who am I to talk about secrecy, I am the man behind the mask.

***Dialogue***

Jazz: (in jazz's room) thanks for coming over so quick tuck

Tucker: anything for my girl

Jazz: you're a mental case you know that right

Tucker: well why do you thank I'm dating the professional, but seriously jazz whatcha need you look like you've been crying

Jazz: I'm worried about Danny

Tucker: jazz I know he's your brother but Danny's strong he'll be okay

Jazz: tucker you don't get it he's seeing a hoe

Tucker: wait were talking about the same Danny; tall, buff, hair like a gorilla

Jazz: damnit tucker this isn't funny, this girl could have stuff

Tucker: jazz we've had sex before

Jazz: so what you're saying you have a std

Tucker: of course not, I'm just saying just because he's having sex you don't have to call her a hoe

Jazz: tucker I'm not calling her a hoe she is a literal hoe a hooker a prostitute

Tucker: are you sure

Jazz: *sarcastically* no because I always assume every time my brother has a girlfriend hat she works has a hooker

Tucker: whoa so he bought her

Jazz: worse he invited her to live with us; he thinks he's helping her get off the street

Tucker: and your dad's just allowing this

Jazz: of course not Danny's convinced dad that she is the daughter of a white house representative.

Tucker: why would he think this is a good Idea?

Jazz: *teary* I don't know it's just making me sick

Tucker: it's alright jazz *holds her while she cries* it will be okay

Jazz: I hope so tuck I really do

**Khfklhfbioeikjcvhuilfiojhbcv hjdkjhnbvjkdrfvbjffkdjrhf**

Danny: (knocks on door) Sam you up

Sam: uuh my head

Danny: I'm coming in

Sam: mmmh my head

Danny: (sit's on her bed) do you remember anything

Sam: (she still laying down) like what

Danny: anything that happened last night

Sam: oh that I'm so sorry I was so drunk, I really appreciate you not taking advantage of me

Danny: I wanted to talk about what happened

Sam: I'm listening

Danny: will you be my girl,(holds out the ring from the ring machine)

Sam: I'm not the type of girl you want to be with Fenton

Danny: I'm not taking no for an answer, you say no today, tomorrow morning I'll wake you up at six and offer you the same ring, I'll continue this every morning until were dead, then in the afterlife I'll fly to where you are and ask you the same question every day for the rest of eternity, so you can say yes now and avoid me, I'm very persistent

Sam: I've never meant anyone quite like you, you put your ass on the line for me, time and time again and I'm nothing but a stranger, but yet you ask for nothing in return, you something out of a fairytale. Gimme that ring and kiss me

**a/n: lemon alert so don't like so read this part wait for the next author's note, assuring the lemon is over.**

**Author's pov**

Danny slipped the ring on her slim finger, then bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. He then tangled his tongue with hers, as she removed his muscle shirt. He began kissing her neck, she let out soft moans, and he began to slide down her bra straps and began to kiss her shoulders. He kept sliding down her shirt, until he revealed her breast and began to kiss them and went to her left breast and sucked on the nipple he could feel it harden, he then spied a can of whipped cream across the room, and grabbed it. He sprayed it on her breast, and licked it off, then he sprayed some in her left breast and her nipples hardened while that side shared the same fate. He the sucked her stomach and finished removing her shirt and bra. Then she pushed him on his back and unzipped his tight jeans to reveal boxers already showing the erection. She slid his boxers off leaving him completely naked. She then began her tongue to circle the tip of his penis, before she put the whole thing inside of her mouth she sucked it hard, and she was very excited she was getting noises from him. She sucked his dick for six minutes, before he pushed her back down on her bed, and slid off her jeans and panties, and put his dick into the very large hole in between her legs he began moving in and out of her they had reach the climax. he had begun screaming her name, and she had begun screaming his. they were both enjoying being intertwined inside of each other, once he pulled out they both were breathless she leaned her head right next to his ear and whispered "where have you been all my life". After that he replied "where have you been all of mine" then they laid there In the guest room bed of the Fenton house, together for that moment no one else was there, it was just them in their nakedness holding each other close. Although several trials and tribulations lay ahead, they just lay there not caring because for that moment the world was perfect, and the this was their happily ever after, and Danny even thought that that very moment was where all his problems were over, but then again fate always had a funny way of proving him wrong

**a/n: hey everybody this is the new chapter hop you enjoy it the next one should be coming soon so look out for it and look out for my new story "the price for Danny" keep reading this on and my ember story love you guys r&r byr**


	7. horse race

**a/n: hey everybody sorry for the long wait I had to finish the ember story so yeah that's finished and I will be starting the price for danny soon so yeah.**

**Enjoy chapter 7: horse race**

**Summary: basically jack takes jazz Danny Sam and tucker to a horse race, Paulina and Valerie are there as well as their parents so yeah shit goes down. ( I felt it necessary to leave a summary cause the title could be interpreted sexually)**

**Oh yea this chapter takes place the day after the previous one**

**Danny's pov**

Today is not my day. Dad came home around 3 in the morning got an earful for ditching school. I finally got to sleep at 4:30 after a lecture from dad on the "dangers of truancy". Then at 5 am slulker decided to get his haunt on so I had to cap him up, by the time I finished that it was 5:15, and then I was up cause once I see the sun I just can't get back to sleep. Then jazz gets up about 6 and goes and opens every door in the god forsaking house to check up on the family the she opens mine and finds I'm up I think a little heat from hell seeped up.

***Flashback***

Jazz: good morning Danny

Danny: jazz its 6 how you can possibly be this perky

Jazz: Danny genius magazine says-

Danny: I don't give a rat's ass what that damned magazine says, just get out

Jazz: Danny we used to be so close

Danny: and we still are it just it 6 in the morning

Jazz: no Danny you've changed that Sam girl is corrupting you

Danny: how dare you bring, my girlfriend into this

Jazz: since when is she your "girlfriend"

Danny: since I asked her and she said yes

Jazz: what about Valerie

Danny: she dumped me remember

Jazz: you never told me why

Danny: oh you're right jazz I guess that's just because IT'S NONE OF YOURE BUISINESS.

Jazz: you sound like the lunch lady ghost

Danny: look jazz there you go with your reverse phycology and your psychoanalyzing it never a normal conversation it's always a god damn therapy session I mean your worse than spectra at least she has a plot behind her craziness you just do reasons only mental ward patients would understand Can't you just be normal for once

Jazz: says the ghost boy half human hybrid

Danny: (gets up from his bed and cowers over her) look bitch get out (his eyes flash green) I'm not in the mood

Jazz: (teary) oh god Danny I don't know you

***Flashback ends***

**Danny's pov**

I hated making jazz cry I don't even know what came over it's like I lost control. But anyways if you think what happened with jazz is bad you aint seen nothing yet. At i guess around seven jazz was making pancakes. I took that opportunity to set things right with jazz. I went down stairs and saw her facing the stove without even turning around she said "Danny fine I get it I'll stay out of your way" but even without seeing her face I could sense the tears that were streaming down her face. i then decided that we needed to have a Fenton sibling talk fst for short I pulled up a chair and began our chat

***Flashback***

Danny: jazz can we have an fst

Jazz: don't you been bitch or mental ward patient

Danny: jazz it was early and you know I didn't mean any of that stuff

Jazz: well it seemed pretty convincing to me

Danny: well hey I'm a damn good actor

Jazz: Danny that isn't funny and this isn't a joking matter, I known you were half ghost for a long time and never once have I been scared of you, not ever I've been scared of Dan but not you Danny

Danny: how dare you even compare me to that sadistic bastard?

Jazz: well if the shoe fits

Jack: morning kids I'm off to work

Danny: (mouths) fuck you

Jazz: (mouths) likewise (exits room)

***flashback ends***

**Danny's pov**

My day only got worse after the second fight with jazz, I sat there eating my pancakes until the phone ring, it was dad telling me jazz "melena" tucker me and him all had to go to some horse race, and other people who worked for him and there kids would be there then after the race we were all gonna go to floody waters and have a "family afternoon" which would be great if the people who worked for my dad weren't Jim Sanchez(a/n: **idk if he had a name in the show so his mane in my story is jim)** and Damien grey, aka the parents of Valerie and Paulina. I knew This was gonna be one hell of a day, i had to spend an entire afternoon with my ex-girlfriend the girl I cheated with and my mad sister, my new girlfriend and my best friend 2/5th don't even know why me and Val broke up my first thought was this was gonna be living hell, unfortunately for me I was right. My dad told me to tell tucker to be here at 1:00 (lucky we got out of school early,) and to get jazz "melena" and me in the car for a thirty minute drive to the racing track, forget hell on wheels I though I'm lucky if we don't have a car accident.

***dialogue ***

**(In the guest room)**

_Jazz is wherein a pink diamonded shaped sweater vest and a white tennis skirt her hair is in a ponytail regular make up_

_Sam is wearing a black pencil dress with a dark purple think belt around the waste and high heels of the Sam color her dress is two inches above her knee. Her hair is in a French roll she has on her regular make up_

Jazz: (walks in the guest room) you look nice

Sam: thanks I guess

Jazz: just so you know putting classy clothes on you doesn't make you classy girl any more than teaching a parrot to speak makes it human

Sam: ohh such highly spoken words *sarcastically*

Jazz: whatever look you double cross my brother and you'll have to answer to me?

Sam: and now I'm shivering in these "classy" shoe you made me where

Jazz: I am scarier than I look

Sam: I highly doubt that, you know what I don't get you what do you have against me

Jazz: you're here to take advantage of my families' money

Sam: that's what you think, for your information you're brother brought me here, and he asked me to stay here, and he came up with this plan to trick your parents, so don't you dare try to make me the bad guy here

Jazz: don't try to act all innocent here

Sam: I'm not unlike you like you haven't doesn't anything wrong no one is perfect you've done something that you're not so proud of

Jazz: I don't know who you think you are, listen here you this town aint big enough for the both of us and I'll be damned if you trick my brother into thinking that your what he needs, you will not take him away from me

Sam: you are just like every other rich snob I've ever met, conceited uncaring delusional and judgmental you take one look at a person and judge without knowing there story, all you see is what appears to be , and the saddest part is you don't care about their story you just want to be right and that the end of the story. Excuse me (exits room)

_Sam then leaves and walks down the stairs earning a look from Danny that says"damn you look good"_

**Danny's pov**

After Sam came down she said that she would go wait in the car somehow she could since that me and tuck needed to have an A and B conversation. I was sitting at the table and tucker and I leaning on the counter after Sam left the room as if on cue, tuck said the three words I been dreading since he got here "man let's talk"

***flashback***

Danny: about what

Tucker: man you can't bull shit the bull shitter I know that girl is a hooker

Danny: she's my girlfriend and that's the end of it

Tucker: since when

Danny: since I asked her and she said yes

Tucker: man you really are clueless; she's a hooker meaning she gets her hooks on men and will do anything to get their money, she's a desperate She devil

Danny: damnit tucker you sound like jazz

Tucker: well at a time like this that's not such a bad thing

Danny: what the hell has gotten in to your why are you taking her side in all of this were boys for life were brothers and we've been that way since preschool the tucker Foley I know wouldn't ever take that bitches side in anything I mean I love jazz I really do but sometimes

Tucker: stop right there Danny, where has your head gone ever since you met this girl, you came home drunk , ditched school, made up this ridiculous story about white house representatives, I mean what kind of obligation do you think you have to this girl…

Danny: what are you stalking me now huh what are you skulker

Tucker: well if I'm skulker than you're dark Dan

Danny: (eyes flash green) shut up nigga

Tucker: (kicks Danny in the stomach and breaks the chair he's sitting in) (towers over him) fine you want to tear your life down "hero" go right ahead *exits room*

Danny: tuck man I'm sorry I didn't mean I didn't think I just *mumbles* wait ago Fenton just pissed off one of the only real friends you have.

***flashback ends***

**Danny pov**

You think that's bad you don't know the half of it, now I'm a cheater a bad brother and racist, maybe Danny phantoms a "hero" but Danny Fenton has been a jackass lately. I let my anger get the best of me, called my own sister a bitch twice, called my best friend/brother a racial slur that I don't care to repeat, maybe there right maybe I am no better than dark Dan after all. well my day of hell had only begun to unfold, any way after my sister decided to spend a 20 more minutes doing whatever the hell girls do getting ready. She finally came down looking like she had been crying, I knew at that point I really had to set things right with both her and tuck, they'd been there for me with my powers and besides Sam they were the only peers "Danny Fenton" had. Me and jazz may have or quails and I'll admit there are times I want to kill her (and I'm sure it goes vice versa )but I'd kill for her any day. But that takes me back to the remainder of my day. After the fight with tucker I went to the car with Sam we had come back in around 3 minutes before jazz came down announcing she was ready, after the events with tucker went down he went upstairs. By the time jazz was ready both her and tucker came downstairs we all got in the car I was driving; Sam had shotgun, jazz sat behind Sam and tuck sat behind me. The car ride was so quiet I swear I could hear the conversation of African antelope, tucker having buffed up from helping with the ghost hunting and girls fighting over him instead of turning him down before he even finished the question. He had even got some from a few different girls. No steady girlfriends yet but that's still pretty cool for him, even with all those changes tuck still plays his games and rocks his technology, more than ever so I guess with the muscles from our "extracurricular activities" I guess the girls didn't mind, and kids like dash and Kwan leave us alone now and prey on the underclass men I guess in the mind of a bully what's bullying if it's a fair fight, but in all fairness I think it's safe to say neither me nor tuck would mind a rematch. Jazz actually cut her hair into a aline, and decided to spice up her wardrobe, now that she's a fresh men in college she's decided to do a thesis on a phycology's with modern fashion taste, but obviously she found a guy at the college she likes, so now she has her natural hair color everywhere but the bottom she has dyed raven black in her kitchen area. Instead of her teal blue sweats she now where's blue jean skirt (that neither dad nor I are too fond of) an teal blue shirt that cuts off below the belly button but her behavior is still the same old jazz. About half way thru the ride I broke the awkward silence by turning on the radio, the song toxic emerged from the speakers when I did. Unfortunately jazz and tuck decided to team up on messing with me.

***dialogue***

Jazz: I know some ones who's toxic, what about you tucker

Tucker: yeah the guy I know he's a secretive bastard

Jazz: yeah I heard, I think I know him to

Danny: guys give it a rest already this isn't funny

Jazz: what are talking about?

Danny: whatever jazz just please guys don't do this

Tucker: why you do stuff to us

Danny: like you haven't returned the favor (Danny said gesturing this stomach)

Tucker: so now its are fault that you can't control your anger

**(a/n: Danny and the others will refer to Sam has the pastry do to the fact that's Sam's in the car)**

Danny: look guys this has gone long enough, tucker weave been brothers since preschool and I'll be damned if ill through it all away over one argument, I was wrong tuck I should never let my anger get that out of control, so I get that you don't like the pastry that I brought home but that pastry is the only pastry I'm attracted to so let's agree to disagree over the pastry. And jazz I messed up with you to you have been there for me since day one, and I repay you by calling you a bitch twice, and I know you're mad but I hope you can find a way to forgive me, and maybe even try the pastry.

Tucker: I always knew I was different from you and your family I just never thought you cared, I always knew about racism, and segregation, I just thought you always you saw tucker and not the black boy but when you said what you said I saw someone I didn't even know someone I hated someone who wasn't Danny Fenton, not my brother not the Danny Fenton wants to help people no matter what, I saw a sadistic bastard, alright you don't have to ask me to be brothers cause we already are and don't forget that but if I ever see that Danny again that evil Danny I will walk out the door and you call me when I the Danny Fenton I know returns because that Danny Fenton I saw today wasn't my brother, you got it

Danny: I know tuck your right I'm sorry

Tucker: don't apologize with family we just know when you're sincere

Danny: thanks tuck

Tucker: don't thank me family doesn't need to we're bros for life man

Danny: bros for life, jazz what about you do you forgive me

Jazz: the question is am I still mad at you I forgave 10 minutes after each of our fights but my upsetness toward you is completely different, and you did more than call me a bitch, you cornered me threatened me, called me a mental patient, bashed my career, and completely disrespected the very fiber of my being.

Danny: I'm really sorry but we're family and I'll admit there are times I want to kill you but I'd kill for you any day. Over the course of our lives were both going to make stupid mistakes, and we have to learn to forgive each other so please jazz start right now and stop being mad at me jazz I really am sorry

Jazz: I know Danny, and well I'm not perfect either, so I do forgive you and I do love you.

Danny: so let's not talk about the pastry any more deal

Jazz: that's something I can't do Danny

Danny: but you haven't even tried the pastry

Jazz: and I haven't reached out and touched fire either but I know I'll get burnt

Danny: jazz for now let's just drop it I'm going to a place where people who I'm erm not on the best terms with are there so I need as many people on my side that can be

Jazz: you know ever thing I do s for your best entrance right, you're my brother and as a former high school student with 4.0, who was accepted to Harvard Spellman usc Yale but I gave it all up to come to amity park university because everything I love is here, little brother but you know that right

Danny: I know you do what you think is best for me but let's rain check were here

Jazz: alright but tucker and you to Danny better call her melena, because I helped in all of this and my ass in on the line as well so no calling her Sam if there's even the slightest possibility that someone could figure it out.

Danny: (knocks Sam in the shoulder) Sam was here wake up

Sam: alright I'm up now, (passes up the parking spot) why did you pass up that parking spot

Danny: um I heard its bad luck

Sam: okay if that's what you wanna tell me

Tucker: (chuckles)

Sam: what's so funny?

Tucker: nothing, it's just funny how Danny's still a really bad liar

Sam: still

Tucker: since he had his growth spurge he looks a million times better but on the inside he's still the same old geek he was freshman year.

Sam: I believe you

Jazz: well he's not exactly "the same" but it's too bad he doesn't trust you enough to tell you

Danny: guys let's play the quiet game

Tucker: yes lets

Jazz: Danny fine ill drop this for now we need each other and we've got each other so for now I'll forget about the pastry

Danny: truce

Jazz: for now yes

Danny: tuck what about you

Tucker: were cool man

Danny: no I mean are you going to bring up the pastry anymore

Tucker: I thinks it's best if the pastry discussion stays in the family, don't want to get mixed up in a sibling rivalry (gives jazz a sympathetic look)

Jazz: (nods letting him know she understands)

Danny: that's the best way to keep us on speaking terms

Tucker: touché

Sam: umm guys can we just park we have passed up 5 spots already

Tucker: I'm on Sam's side in this you guys live together this argument is officially rain checked

Jazz: alright for now_, tucker's_ right we should just park

Danny: *mumbles* don't restart the argument don't restart the argument

**Danny's pov**

After all of that I finally parked the car we were about four minute's late, thanks to jazz. I dodged a huge bullet luckily Sam was asleep during the whole pastry conversation, but since fate likes to taunt me, as if, getting my credit card taken away for ditching school, being woken up by skulker in the middle of the night, being compared to dark Dan twice in one day, having to wait for my sister and extra 20 minutes, having an analogy argument the entire ride, having to confront Val and Paulina for the first time since I cheated, and on top of that Sam happened to hate horse races with a undying passion, I'm lucky I got some yesterday( and a quickie today in the car while jazz was taking her daisy time doing whatever it is girls do to get ready) because if what I think is gonna go down at diner and or at floody waters, I may never get some again, but lucky for me fate always has a funny way of proving me wrong.

After I parked the car we showed the tickets dad gave us and then proceed to our special mayor's booth and dad was already sitting there waiting for us with a very unhappy expression on his face. And my very first thought was "oh shit"

_Danny's dad is already in the booth with Valerie, Damien, and Jim. And Paulina, jack is sitting at the end with Damien next to him and Valerie next to Damien, and Jim next to Valerie and Paulina next to Jim. Danny comes and sits in front of jack, and Sam sits next to Danny and in front of Damien, and tucker sits next to Sam and in front of Valerie jazz sits next to an empty seat and in front of Jim._

**Danny's pov**

Well anyway the race went on and the very expected happed Sam stood up for what she believed in.

***flashback***

Sam: (stands up from her seat) hey auditorium full of animal abusers and supporters of animal abuse, how would you like it if I sat on your back and whooped your ass.

Man: little girl sit down

Sam: I'm not little and I will not sit down, freedom of speech, bigot you sit down

Man: stand all you want just shut up

Sam: shut don't go up prices do so take you own advice and shut up to, those animals are whipped and caged, and for what for you peoples sick obsession with money, everything comes at a price so I ask you fellow Americans what is money worth to you, is it worth you're losing children's affection is it worth going to jail is it worth hurting the ones you love again and again, is it worth losing who you really are, is it worth hurting innocent creatures, how about the lives of your wives or sons or daughters is it worth all that huh most of you would say of course it isn't worth any of those things but I ask you why are you here by coming here you are showing those greedy bastards known as corporate America that its quite alright if they beat these animals, and take the from the wild, from there families and mothers, and daughters, by coming here you're showing them it's okay to raise our gas prices to by several dollars every year, you are supporting those selfless bastards who don't give a damn about you or any of us by coming here you saying hey uncle Sam, go on and beat these animals as long as I get the money off my horse winning, raise our taxes uncles Sam, you're saying raise our gas prices uncle Sam, so take a stand I know some of you are coming here because your mothers and fathers were rich bastards or maybe to you this is what's normal for rich people, well here's a challenge what do you think is normal where is your voice where is your back bone, speak your ideas and thoughts not anyone else's and I assure you that if everyone was truly speaking there voice and not they parents or they sisters or brothers or teachers or boyfriends or girlfriends I assure you America and even the world would be a much better place.

***meanwhile***

Worker: should I go get her

Unknown: no ill take care of that myself thank you for informing me my boy

Worker: I would never let you down Mr. Masters

**Danny's pov**

Sam is one moving person, she as a brilliant mind. There must have been about 300 hundred people in that auditorium 200 of them stood up right along with her and gave her a standing ovation, And the best part is since dad thinks she's the daughter of her boss I'm not even going to get in trouble, unfortunately little did I know that that's not all fate had in store for me that day well at least I had one moment of bliss that day. So any way after the race was over and all who were left was my dad, and I and jazz tucker and Sam, Valerie and her and Paulina and her dad had both gone to chili's and my dad told them wed meet them there in 20 minutes. All of a sudden none other than vlad plasmius came up and snatched Sam and flew away with her. My first thought was "oh shit there goes my secret" I had thought I'd be keeping it until a little later in our relationship, but then again fate always had a funny way of proving me wrong.

**a/n: I so sorry that I had to leave you in cliff hanger, but don't worry I will update as soon as I can but in my defense this is somewhat of a long chapter, my reason is because I had a party and my grandma is big on thank you cards opposed to just saying thank you when then people hand you the damn gift, but whatever I love he to death and beyond and she has done so much for me so I got to make them tonight, on top of that my mom said if I don't I won't be able to get my hair taken down and I look a mess, I maybe even start writing the update tonight I feel awful about this because I've been on the other end of this scenario, but I give you a nia Sharron Campbell certified promise that I will not only update but eventually finish he story, so yeah luv you guys sorry sorry double sorry but a girls got to do what a girls got to do oh yeah and my next chapter is**

**Chapter 8: dinner and a miserable evening**


	8. dinner and a miserble

**a/n: hey people I'm back again I am so sorry that I had to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, but it was semi late where I live and I had to wake up early so yeah so originally this was going to be part of the last chapter but I just couldn't bringing my very sleepy self to write all of this so yea, oh and basically everything that happened in the series happed except it happen without Sam there so yeah and everything in phantom planet happened except the last 15 minutes he saved the world but vlad didn't reveal his self and Sam wasn't there oh and Danny's parents don't know his secret only tucker and jazz. but this is to years after all of that but any way on with the story if I make anything un clear in the story feel free to ask I semi know where I'm going with this but I don't know how many chapters it will be so yea and also don't forget to read my other two stories "ember McClain back in the day" and "events after phantom planet" oh and look out for the posting of "the price for Danny"**

**Without further ado**

**Chapter 8: dinner and a miserable evening**

**Danny's pov**

Well after vlad took Sam, I glanced at tucker and jazz and they knew exactly what that glance meant "I'm going ghost if anyone ask where I am lie" and then I ran as quick as I could and ran behind the bleachers and two very familiar white rings came across my stomach and changed me in to the "hero of the world" Danny phantom, I flew and in the distance I could see a familiar cape in the distance and instantly I knew it was my crazed up fruit loop arch enemy vlad masters/plasmius, and I also knew he had Sam, and that was enough for me to fly at top speed I had to save her because I vlad hurt her in any way her blood would be on my hands and that was unbearable. Like tucker said I had buffed up since I was a freshman and I was a semi fair match for vlad these days, I could even duplicate my form these days, and just to humor vlad I had jazz teach me chess, my grades aren't even c's anymore there uh ha erm c pluses well an improvement is an improvement, any way I followed vlad has quickly has I could although, it had puzzled me has to what the hell he wanted with sam. Vlad came to a stop and I turned invisible its best to have the element of surprise. Vlad phased down into a building and I followed suit still keeping invisible it was an old museum, why he brought her here was beyond me. But then he did something that both creeped me out and shocked me he looked up right to where my invisible form was and simpley said "Daniel you can reveal yourself now"

Danny: alright fruitloop let her go

Vlad: fortunately for you Daniel I am not here on a scheme this time I am here to talk some since into your friend here about keeping that pretty little mouth of hers shut. You see Daniel I own that track and I can't have your little girlfriend messing with my money

Sam: I'm not his girlfriend dumbass my boyfriend's name I Danny Fenton

Vlad: oh Daniel this is delicious, well you always have been one for secrets

Danny: well at least I'm not a deceitful lonely son off a bitch

Vlad: look boy I'm not here to fight you but if you intervene in my little talk with young Samantha I don't mind a fight at all

Danny: well then I get your boxing gloves plasmius cause I'm very over protective of the women in my life

Vlad: I get by on plasma rays just fine

Danny: plasma rays you need to spy on teens more its all about the ice rays now

Vlad: oh please no one as such a thing

Danny: (makes a big snow ball and freezes vlad solid) get with the program cheese head

Sam: what the hell I don't know you

Danny: and we were together all afternoon (say while changing back to Danny Fenton)

Sam: h-how what are you?

Danny: half ghost half human only 3 exist

Sam: how is that possible I thought you're dead or you're not?

Danny: I'm not I just have all the ghost powers on the human plain

Sam: that's why you're so cold to touch

Danny: exactly

Sam: how were you born like this?

Danny: there was an accident two years ago, as you know my parents are ghost hunters and you have seen the portal, well when they first built it didn't work, they plugged it in but forgot to press the on button, me and tuck were goofing off and her dared me to go in the portal and I put an inverse of the suit I wear in my ghost form on and it was dark in there and somehow my finger landed on the on button I was shocked and when I came out I was Danny phantom and tucker help me change back about a month later the ghost who interuped out dinner date showed up at casper and I knew I was the only one with power to stop these ghost so I did and so in my ghost form I called my self-Danny phantom and thus a hero was born

Sam: who all knows?

Danny: jazz tuck, and my girlfriend

Sam: should I be jealous

Danny: yes she has these sexy purple eyes,( kissed neck) and this very kissable neck,( kisses neck) and very full lips(kisses neck) have you ever had sex in an abandoned museum

Sam: no I can't say I have

Danny: well you should cross that off your list, but don't tell my girlfriend, because I don't know what I'd do if I lost her

Sam: deal now come kiss me before you're purple eyed girlfriend find us

_The Danny leans in and kisses her and then sits her on top of a glass display case as her deepen the kiss and then there tongues bond and entangle in each other's mouths then Danny unzipped her dress and takes it off and the he removes her bra, leaving her wearing only underwear and then he takes her left breast and massages her nipple with his tongue and then he begins to suck very hard on her left breast and then lets her right breast share the same breath taking fate, soon Sam is moaning very hard and enjoying the foreplay. Then he unzips his pants and pulls his erected dick out of the zipper hole and then he takes of Sam's panties with his mouth and put his very hungry penis inside of her he puts his hands on her lower back pulling her body closer to his cause them both to moan in each of their climax's, both of them moaning and screaming each other's name as there climax ended Danny pulled out of her and put away his heavy equipment and Sam sat up in her naked glory still breathless from the best lover she had ever had and simply said "damn you are good"_

Danny: well I just wanted to make sure when you die and god asks you did you ever have sex on an abandoned museum you can say yes

Sam: ha ha funny hero now help me find my underwear

Danny: (picks them up and sniffs them) mm strawberries

Sam: damn you Danny

Danny: hers your bra (throws bra at her)

Sam: (slips bra and panties on) do you see my dress

Danny: yeah here it is (throws it at her)

Sam: are you just going to continue to throw my clothes at me

Danny: yeah you're hot when you're mad not that you're not hot all the time I mean well you I was

Sam: Danny I know what you mean fly me back to the track ghost boy

Danny: not just any ghost boy I'm your ghost boy (changes to phantom)

Sam: and I'm your Goth girl (says has Danny picks her up)

**Danny's pov**

After that I flew Sam and me back to the track and changed back to Fenton under the bleachers. I walked back up to where we were sitting and they were gone I found dad had left a note it said

_Dear Danny and melena,_

_We have gone to chili's by the time you read this we will probably be at floody waters so please meet us there love you Danny bye_

_Singed jack Fenton_

I then turned Sam and said lets go change into our bathing suits were drive to one hell of an afternoon. We both changed and went to the parking lot dad jazz and tucker had went on with him so me and Sam drove to floody waters in the car we came up here in. when we got there they were still in line including Paulina Jim and Damien and Valerie, me and Sam hurriedly got out the car and stood where they were in line, it was a 20 minute wait so that the people could check our tickets and once we finally got in my dad and Damien and Jim decided to sit while me, Val jazz, tuck, Sam and Paulina all went to ride the rides, there was a man selling snow cone and each of us bought one and sat at the same table to eat it and that's when the shit went down.

_Paulina and Sam have the same bathing suit on that they in lucky in love Paulina sits down next to Valerie_

Valerie: sorry you can't sit there

Paulina: you don't own me chica

Valerie: so what I don't want to catch the slut virus

Paulina: hey he came to me when you guys had a fight

Jazz: what are you guys talking about?

Valerie: you don't know why me and your jack ass brother broke up

Jazz: no but I been meaning to confront you about it

Valerie: very simple we had one fight and he went and fucked this slut (points at Paulina)

Jazz: please tell me this is just a rumor Danny don't tell me this is what you did

Valerie: yeah danny tell her that this is just a lie

Danny: I need to go in the wave pool (gets up from the table jazz follows suit)

Jazz: Danny turn around and look at me (still faces the other way) look at me damnit

Danny: (turns and faces her) now what

Jazz: I never thought you would be this guy

Danny: what guy

Jazz: the cheater and with Paulina what the hell were you thinking, did you use protection

Danny: *silence*

Jazz: DID YOU

Danny: no

Jazz: hm (reaches out and slaps him)

Danny: (eyes flash green) you think this is a conspiracy huh, you think I said how can I mess with Valerie grey oh I know let me cheat on her, everyone and there sisters know we didn't click anymore,

Jazz: and you and Paulina did

Danny: no I mean I went to the gas station and she was there I asked her if we could talk and one thing led to another and we just had sex

Jazz:*sarcastically* oh I see you clothes accidently fell off and vice versa and your penis accidentally fell in to her vagina, because that makes perfect sense

Danny: I messed up damnit we all mess up like you did with that drunken sex tape that I had to reveal my secret an pin that guy of as crazy to get it back for you, so don't you dare jazz try to tell me what do and what not to. I messed up and even though what me and Val had has been over long before I cheated I am still sorry, so before you go around being sarcastic and slapping people look at the phycology's in the mirror because has a person who has such great potential to be the grand physiologist you keep telling us you're going to be you sure have an awful lot of hypocrisy in your heart

Jazz: Danny ever since she has come here

Danny: I brought her here

Jazz: but why Danny we are fight and arguing more than ever why do you want her here what obligation do you think you have to her I just don't understand

Danny: you don't know her jazz

Jazz: I don't trust her there is something UN trustworthy about her.

Danny: see there it goes jazz phycology, you don't know her you took one look at and immediately refused to makeover her until I blackmailed you

Jazz: Danny I am worried about you it's like since she got here were just fight about things so easialy

Danny: we've always fought about things, look jazz please give her a chance just get to know her find out more about her please jazz at least think about it

Jazz: I will think about it but that's all (goes back to the table)

Paulina: (walks up to him) hey Danny uh can we talk

Danny: I have a girl friend

Paulina: what Valerie dumped you?

Danny: yeah well I'm with someone else, what brings you here

Paulina: I was going to wait to tell you but I'm um I'm oh my god (reaches in her purse and pulls out a pregnancy test and hands it to Danny)

Danny :( two lines) what does two lines mean

Paulina: it means I'm pregnant

Danny: oh fuck, Paullina that is not my baby I'm sorry

Paulina: it is Danny please don't do this

Danny: look I'm with a girl that I really like and I may even love I not going to mess this up because you don't know how to take care of yourself I'm sorry Paullina but I just cant

Paulina: so you're not going to do anything to help me

Danny: no it's not my kid Paullina just please stop right now I'm sorry you're in this situation but blaming random people you had sex with isn't going to help you find the babies dad you need to talk to your mom but the baby is not mine so just leave me alone

Paulina: I thought you were the nice guy Fenton

Danny: I am I'm just not your guy

Paulina: I'm not asking you to be I'm asking you to be a man and help me with the baby

Danny: I've been a man and that's not my kid now my snow cones melting I got to go (he walks back to the table)

Sam: where have you been?

Danny: just taking to Paulina

Sam: did that slut come on to you

Danny: no she was talking shit and even if she didn't come on to me I'd turn her down

Sam: you better or you'd get a combat boot where the sun don't shine

Danny: and I mess up the best relationship I ever had

Tucker: you guys sound like shakephere

Sam: thanks royal court jester

Tucker: that was low Sam

Sam: Well a girl got to have a come back

Jazz: let's get on some rides

Tucker: I second that motion

Sam: I'm for it I haven't been to an amusement park in a long time

**Danny's pov**

I know what you're thinking, "be a man and take care of your kid". But I just can't do that like I said everyone has bridges to burn and stones to swallow, Paulina will have to woman up and take care of her baby, and I'll have to forget that that night with me and Paulina ever happened, because that probably is my kid inside her belly biologically but I just can't be there for her or the baby, my duty is to amity park and to hold a tight grip on my girlfriend because, boomerangs always come back and I think I'm falling for Sam Manson, but this day has only begin to get bad things get way worse when Valerie and Paulina finally talk since what happened, in the words of my good ally clockwork, it was only a matter of time.

***flashback***

_In the bathroom at floody waters_

Paulina: val I need to talk to you

Valerie: don't you dare even approach me

Paulina: look I made a mistake but we used to be good friends

Valerie: how is sex a mistake you know what you were doing and don't you dare try to guilt trip me with our "friendship" you slept with my boyfriend tramp get out of my face or trust I will make you

Paulina: (teary) please I'm sorry since star moved you're all I've got please I am begging you I will do any thing

Valerie: *smirks* anything okay I dare you to go inside that stall and take your swim suit off and then hand it to me and stay inside the stall for 20 minutes

Paulina: what's that supposed to prove?

Valerie: fine I guess I won't be your friend then (turns to leave)

Paulina: (does as instructed once she hands Valerie the suit from inside the stall Valerie leaves) alright Val, Val

Valerie: see ya scank

*door closes*

Sam: where's she who shall not be names

Valerie: she said go on without her

Sam: how do you know Danny?

Valerie: ask him

Sam: why don't you tell me?

Valerie: look melena it doesn't matter okay I don't want to get Danny's dad impeached it's over and it doesn't matter okay so just drop it lets go find him tucker and jazz

Sam: it must have been something bad

Valerie: what part of drop it don't you understand

Sam: fine whatever let's just get back

Valerie: alright fine, I know you're not who you say who are

Sam: wh-what that supposed to mean

Valerie: you're not the daughter of a Whitehouse representative

Sam: wh-where dd-did you get a crazy idea like that

Valerie: last night my dad told me that I was going to a meet the daughter whatever your fake parents' names are, I searched them on three different search engines and none of them came up as whr's. So who are you, do you work for vlad

Sam: look it's not what you think and were on the same side of the law

Valerie: so you're a spy

Sam: no look I'm not in authority to say but I'm not a spy

Valerie: you look familiar I don't know where but you do

Sam: well it's my right has an American to not answer your question, but my parents are whr's whatever you read on the internet was wrong my name is melena Grayson that's the end of it okay

Valerie ill find out sooner or later

Sam: *mockingly* what part of drop it don't you understand

Valerie: look there's jazz, tucker and *says darkly* Danny

Tucker: hey guys, what's up?

Sam: nothing what about you guys

Tucker: well we moved up in the line question, why do girls always go to the bathroom together

Sam:*smirks* why do guys life their heads and aye when they trying to flirt

Danny: she got you there tuck

Tucker: damnit hey the lines moving

Sam: finally

Jazz: where's Paulina

Valerie: what does it matter?

Jazz: Mr. Sanchez is going to blame us if she gets lost I thought you guys were waiting for her at the bathrooms

Sam: we were but Valerie said that she said to go on without her

Jazz: melena people just say that when they don't want to be thee one everyone's waiting for and either or you still should've waited for her.

Danny: why are you so worried about Paulina all of a sudden?

Jazz: because Danny this is a place where she could get raped or kidnapped if she's alone and we could get sued for her post traumatic stress disorder

Danny: you're making this bigger than it is

Jazz: you're making this smaller than it is

Sam: come on guys stop arguing

Jazz: sa—salmon is good very good, that just popped in my head my bad… melena me and my brother's creative discussion is none of you concern and in all fairness there would be no argument if you hadn't have left her at the restrooms

Sam: *smirks* wait a minute didn't you just say it was a creative discussion and then not even a minute later refer to it as an agreement,*sarcastically* oh yeah you're going to make one hell of a therapist

Jazz: okay that was way over the damn line don't you dare question my career

Sam: come on jazz someone as smart as you can see that you're the villain in this scenario, you decided you didn't like me, you insult me time and time again, you don't even give me a chance to get to know me you think I'm here do things that I'm not here to do but you don't know me, so can't you stop for one damn second to see that I'm the good guy here, or have you been in that damn college so long you forgot how to see a person for who they are and not who appear to be.

Jazz: you don't know a damn thing about my family,(teary) for the longest we were all each other had, we were the Fenton's the freaks who believed in ghost, my parents and everyone associated with us were freaks from a crazy family, I love my family with all my heart you know when my parents were working on their inventions I was the mother to Danny it was me and him against the world until 2nd grade when tucker decided to stop bulling him and they became friends, things got better then, to this day you know I still resent my parents for caring more about ghost than us… (Sits on the ground and tucks her head in her knees and began to sob.

Sam: jazz listen to me I know your strong and you are going to be a great therapist and even thought since the day I met you were rude and condescending I have nothing but respect for you and a little bit of annoyance.(gets on her knee's next to jazz) but since we're going to be tolerating each other for a while we midst well truce, cause I don't have enough fight left in me to fight and from the looks of it you're in the same boat so what do you say Fenton truce

Jazz: that is the most brave sweetest thing anyone's has ever said I was nothing but rude to you and still you want to truce, so yes sa- melena we will truce it's going to be hard and may not last very long but for now we will truce

Sam: deal, now let's get up off the ground it's our turn to go on the ride

Ticket taker: you to coming

Sam: hell yeah

_They both get on the water ride_

**Danny's pov**

Watching my sister and my girlfriend truce made me feel so relieved even though I knew it wouldn't last forever, at least for that moment I could be relieved. It was nearing the time Valerie's dad and Paulina's dad were coming to pick them up and Paulina was nowhere to be found she couldn't still be in the bathroom I thought but unfortunately for Paulina we were right.

_Paulina is walking around with only toilet paper covering her._

Officer: ma'am what do you think you're doing

Paulina: my ex friend tricked me and took my swimsuit

Officer: well you better put something on now because that's called indecent exposer

Paulina: but sir I'm trying to find her she has my bag and clothes

Officer: so you want to report it stolen

Paulina: no she didn't steal it she's still here I just have to find her

Officer: how old are you

Paulina: 16

Officer: have you been drinking?

Paulina: no

Officer: I'm going to have to give you a breath a lizer (pulls of the blow thingy) blow on this

Paulina: (blows on it) there

Officer: this says you have been drinking

Paulina: I took a sip of my papa's scotch at dinner when he wasn't looking

Officer: you're under arrest (puts handcuffs on)

Paulina: usted no puede hacer esta maldición. Mis papá de obras para el alcalde por favor no arrestarme estoy bastante a ser de una puta

Officer: sorry you broke the law (he puts her in the cop car and drives away.)

**Danny's pov**

By the time Sam tucker jazz and I had rode about 20 more rides, my dad called and said to tell Val and Paulina to meet Mr. Sánchez and Mr. Grey by the food court. But we had no hell of an idea where Paulina was. Val had her number so here was the hard part; I had to ask my ex-girlfriend for a favor, I had to ask Valerie grey to call Paulina.

_Jazz tucker Sam, and Valerie are sitting at the bench nearest to the food court._

Danny: Val can I talk to you for a minute

Valerie: about what fenton

Danny: please val just for one minute

Valerie: one and that's it

(they go away from the rest of the group)

Valerie: well what

Danny: I need you to call Paulina

Valerie: wow Fenton you cheat on me after we have one fight and you don't even tell me I found out thought mikey everyone knew but me, and I see you again for the first time and all you have to say is I need you to call Paulina,

Danny: Val

Valerie: let me talk damnit you owe me that much, when I first met you I liked you because you were nice and geeky and goofy and so god damn sweet, but now you are the most incentive sadistic bastard I have ever had the displeasure to know, and look at you ditching school cheating, you let you self-change, I loved you damnit and you betrayed me you are the scum in the damn sewers Danny but I guess I'm the fool huh, I thought you were my happily ever after, my dream, my fairy tale, my wish come true, but now I know dreams are met for sleeping and wished never leave the star, but till be alright I really will, even though right now I'm heart broken and my mom just died it's you I feel sorry for because the boomerang you through will come back and you will feel as hurt as do, so fine Danny I call her, I'll call Paulina, and thank you

Danny: thank me?

Valerie: for making me a fighter (throws her phone at him) catch

Danny: Valerie I really didn't mean for it to end this way

Valerie: well.. it did (goes to sit back at the table)

Danny: (calls Paulina)

Officer: hello

Danny: I'm sorry is this the number of a Paulina Sánchez

Officer: yes this is officer Daniels, Paulina is under arrest

Danny: on what charges

Officer: indecent exposer and under age alcohol consumption

Danny: this is Danny Fenton the mayor's son your boss's son and I demand you release her

Officer: and I'm Clint eastwood, look kid if you want to get her out you got to 200 bucks

Danny: 200

Officer: your ears don't work and you're delusional, what a combination

Danny: look I really am Danny Fenton *phone hangs up*

**Danny's pov**

it was a disaster Paulina was on a holding cell in downtown amity, both her and Valerie's dad were on their ways to take them home and worst of all me and jazz were going to get blamed for the whole thing. And i thought the worst it could get was a two different cat fights on between my sister and girlfriend and the other between my ex-girlfriend and the girl I cheated with. But then again fate always had a funny way of proving me wrong.

**a/n: so yeah chapter finished . Look out for the next one**


	9. dog day

**a/n: hey guys I'm alive. I'm so sorry its taking me this long to update but with school getting ready to restart, between shopping registering, getting my hair don all other shit, this is the earliest time I found to update plz don't hate me luv you guys I am in awe at how much luv I am getting on all my stories. Oh and I know I keep saying look out for my new story over and over again, here's the thing I barely had time to update this in the last few weeks so once school starts and things are a little less got to do this before school starts got do that before school starts I will start the price for Danny and eventually that kitty and Johnny story I said I would do but I would really like to do no more than 2 at a time, so basically I start the price for Danny and do this one simultaneously then once I finish this one ill start the kitty and Johnny one (which btw is yet to be named) and so on and so forth, so I apologize for the wait and the cliffie but plz bear with me enough said**

**On with the story**

**Chapter 9: dog day**

**danny's pov**

my day had only begin to unfold, so now me, jazz tuck, Sam and Valerie had to go pick her up from jail, and the worst part wasn't that it took 5 gallons of gas to get over there or the fact that me and jazz's asses were on the line, or that this was going to be a really miserable car ride, no the worst part was that I had to stoop to vlad's level I had ulterior motives on getting her out of jail, I could care less if she stayed in there or not but because myworks with her dad I have to go get Paullina out of jail and it's a fat chance were going to get away with it. So after I got off the phone with the officer I went back and told the gang what had happened and let's just say the reactions of everyone was on a scale on one to ten of bad well those reactions were 10 mother fucking thousand

_Danny goes back to the table everyone is still sitting at_

Jazz: well

Danny: here's your phone Valerie

Valerie: (snatched it back) *SCOFFS*

Jazz: what's going on Danny where is she?

Danny: well um I think we're going to look back at this and

Jazz: Danny say laugh and I will cut your little balls off in your sleep

Tuck: god damnit jazz tmi

Danny: yeah and there anything but little ask anyone

Valerie: I beg to differ

Sam: well if 8 inches is small then yeah *smirks*

Danny: *blushes* can we stop talking about my john

Jazz: yeah seriously where is she Danny?

Danny: downtown

Jazz: where

Danny: amity park police station

Jazz: oh shit she didn't get herself arrested did she

Danny: yeah she did

Valerie: damnit Paullina, what did she do

Danny: indecent exposer

Valerie: (visibly pales)

Danny: are you okay

Valerie: yeah Fenton let's just go and get her

Danny: fine everybody let's get in the car

Tucker: ill drive

Danny: are you sure

Tucker: it's your ass on the line if your dad here's about this now you want to get there and beat him back here or not

Danny: good point let's get the hell outta her

**Danny's pov**

So then we all got in in the car and headed downtown to help Paullina, I hated the fact that I'm only doing this to save my ass I mean I'm supposed to be the hero, I'm supposed to be the good guy, did I let being the mayors son change me, maybe I'm not the hero anymore, maybe I am a jack ass maybe I am supposed to be dark Dan, I really don't know anymore, things were so simple before the accident my biggest worry was acne or getting a date at the most and now look at me being the "hero" spectra may have her ulterior motives but she was right about one thing, who am I a ghost trying to fit in with humans or some creepy little boy with creepy little powers maybe I am a freak not a ghost not a boy, when it's all said and done who does care for a thing like me. Tucker maybe but what about when he wants to be in the spotlight jazz probably but what about when she's just known as phantoms sister, Sam I really don't know if she does what about in 10 years will she still love me when I can't age like normal and she can will she still care will anyone care. What am I in this for is this all just a guilt trip for what happened to Valerie is Sam my way out of guilt or do I like her, maybe even have feelings for her, all these thoughts are running through head there must be a reason why this was chosen as my fate and not anyone else's, a reason why every time I close my eyes for even a second I have the Sam reoccurring dream, why I was given this power good or bad. Clockwork once asked my "if you knew you were to die would you still save the life of the one who needed it" in retaliation to my question" why chose me out of all the other people from all the other families why choose me to have this power" when clockwork asked his question without even thinking about I quickly said "without a second though" he the replied" then that is why you were given this power, don't worry ever thing is has it should be but I assure you were met to be as you are just as birds were met to fly as cheetahs were made to run as deserts were met to be hot, it is your destiny phantom it as always been your destiny, and destiny is something you cannot run from no matter how hard you try it with try harder not matter how fast you run it will run faster destiny will occur no matter what young phantom" I remember that chat with clock work with vivid details, as I approached the parking lot of the appd station I let clocks words ring through my head releasing all the bad thoughts if only just for a little while, tucker parked the car, and we all unbuckled walked in the door of the police station.

_Danny and the gang all stand in front of a desk and the man who Danny was on the phone with Paullina is in a holding cell on the left of him_

Danny: told you I was him

Officer: Daniel, what brings you here?

Danny: this girl is very good friends with my father and he asked me to come and get her

Officer: right away sir (he grabs the keys from his desk and walks over to Paulina's holding cell and unlocked the door.)

Paulina: (comes and stands by jazz)

Danny: continue your work officer

Officer: I will tell your father this kind of mistake won't happen again

Danny: it had better not my father is a very leanant man but doesn't allow the same mistake twice.

Officer: yes sir I assure you never again

Danny: good day officer.(walks out the door and the rest of the gang follows suit)

Sam: damn your one hell of an actor

Danny: well I'm a man of many talents

Sam: believe me I know

Jazz: what now there's no way were going to beat our parents back?

Danny: don't give up just yet

Jazz: I'm not it's called being practical Danny

Danny: whatever jazz

Jazz: ditto

**Danny's pov**

As you can already tell luck wasn't in my favor that day we were thirty minutes away from floody waters and our fathers would be there in 5 minutes. Tuck was one hell of a speed driver but not a miracle worker there was no way in hell we were pulling this off, what the hell was Paullina thinking pulling a stunt like this I mean even someone like here had to have common sense. So after that we got back in the car and began to head back to the water park, our only option was to drive there as fast as we could and get there when we do and when we see our parents we lie our asses off.

Danny: Paullina put your swimsuit on

Paulina: do you really think I would have done this if it was with me

Jazz: what do you mean?

Paulina: Valerie has it

Jazz: what

Paulina: look long story she has it in her bag

Jazz: I reiterate what

Paulina: she has it in-

Jazz: Valerie do you have it

Valerie: (takes it out and throws it at her) here tramp

Jazz: Valerie are you kidding me right now, why are you doing this

Valerie: you know why

Jazz: to wrongs don't a make rights, if you keep messing with her you are only making yourself bitter in the long run

Valerie: don't you dare make me out to be the villain here, all I did was care about your brother, and this is what I get in return a broken heart and no apology, no remorse from him at all ,but I'm the bad guy I'm the villain do you want me to go say I'm happy I've been betrayed left broken hearted to pick up the pieces right when I needed him is right when he left is that what I should be smiling about huh jazz, if getting revenge makes me the bad guy then damnit that's who I am now but don't you dare make it like I've been sitting pretty all my life and I've been a spoiled little rich girl, who didn't get her toy for Christmas my pain is real my tears are real don't you dare try to give me this turn the other check bull shit because I won't turn my check damnit I won't be her bitch or your brothers bitch I will get my happily ever after one way or another jazz no matter what I won't be the loser.

Jazz: if you think hurting the ones who hurt you will make you happy then I feel sorry for you, because you aren't as strong as I thought. but if you keep this up this insanity it will become who you are you'll stop smiling and all you'll want to do id cry and feel sorry for yourself, and play the violin for yourself and you will be in even more pain so stop it damnit get a hold of yourself and fight your pain cause if you lose your fight so quickly you'll be one of the losers who get left behind in this world, so for the sake of yourself Valerie get you head out of the clouds and just stop because in the long run being a bully is only hurting you.

Valerie: that's a chance I'm willing to take, because I have nothing to lose

Jazz: no Valerie that's where you're wrong you have everything to lose

Danny: guys please stop can we just have a calm ride with none of this please guys I'm begging you

Jazz: fine

**Danny's pov**

Listening to Val and jazz talk broke some part of me, I had hurt her, I had broken her and although I never loved her the though was a lot to take in her blood is on my hands it was too much to think about I could take the conversation anymore it was a reminder of my guilt, there goes my ulterior motives again I'm not sorry cause I cheated I'm sorry cause I had broken her as there talk ended we were 5 minutes away from our destination, and I knew hell was awaiting for both me and jazz as we approached the parking lot of floody waters I could practically taste our punishment, like I said today wasn't my day not in the slightest and I had a feeling it could only get worse, but lucky for me fate always had a funny way of proving me wrong.

_Danny and the gang step out the care only to meet the faces of a very angry jack, Jim and Damien_

Danny: hey dad Mr. grey, Mr. Sánchez

Jack: where the hell have you been?

Danny: uh erm filling up the car with gas

Jack: I told you to do that before you met us at the track Danny

Danny: I know dad I'm sorry

Jack: not as sorry as you're going to be

Mr. Grey: come on Valerie

Valerie: coming daddy

Mr. Sánchez: come on princess

_They both leave Sam Danny tucker and jazz_

Jack: get in the car Danny drive tucker home and come straight home after boy

Danny: got it

Jack: good

**Danny's pov**

After that I got in the car and drove tucker home and then drove me jazz and Sam home knowing me and jazz were in for a world of trouble. This was one hell of a day and we were in for an earful once we got back home. It was official mom was due back in 3 days and thing were about to get a lot harder for me and Sam's relationship but in all honesty I didn't care I needed her even after these few days I didn't know why but I did and when fate gives you a hot girl you has a great personality and is awesome in bed don't complain.

_Danny jazz and Sam walk in the house Sam goes to her room knowing this is a family moment and jazz and Danny take a seat on the dining room counter and jack comes in and sits down across from them_

Jack: where were you?

Danny: it's not my thing to tell

Jack: Danny where were you

Danny: at city hall

Jack: what the hell where you doing there

Danny: getting Paullina out of a holding cell

Jack: what happened?

Danny: she got arrested

Jack: she wasn't with you guys

Jazz: dad its Valerie's fault she and melena went to the bathroom with Paullina and Valerie told melena that Paullina said to go without her and melena believed her and her and Valerie came back to where we were and Paullina got arrested looking for us

Jack: I may be an idiot but this doesn't add up, why Paullina get arrested

Jazz: for being naked

Jack: what you expect me to believe that she was walking around a public park naked

Jazz: it's the truth

Jack: go to room

Jazz: dad it's the truth

Jack: jazz you never lie to me but this is so outrageous

Danny: dad she is tell the truth

Jack: go to your room both of you

Danny: why because your embarrassed of your own kids

Jack: go to your room

Danny: ever since you became mayor your head has been in the clouds jazz has never lied to you I don't care how outrageous it sounded its god damn true, I used to look up to you but now you're a selfish money loving bastard whose immune to what really important in life

Jack: (walks slowly over to Danny and slaps him across this face) don't you dare tell me about priories, go to your room Daniel James Fenton

Danny: I'm not a Fenton anymore and neither or you being mayor really has made you one selfish bastard fine _jack _I'll go to my room (turns around and goes upstairs without another word)

Jack: jazz you're the doctor have I really changed that much

Jazz: oh daddy (tears) not just you all of us I can hardly recognize any of us anymore

Jack: jazzerincess I love you do you still know that

Jazz: (hesitates) I really don't know any more daddy there was a time when it was so clear who was good and who was bad but now I just don't know any more, I wish upon a star that we could just be who we were back then(teary) but I just don't know any more dad I just don't.

Jack: you don't mean that jazzy pants

Jazz: (teary) I wish didn't oh I really do and maybe one day things will be different maybe one day well be the Fenton's again but right now no we aren't the Fenton's I mean look around mom is in France and Danny just called you bastard and you just clapped his face does that sound like a family to you. You ask yourself that. (Turns around and runs upstairs crying)

**Thththththththththth**

Danny: hey Sam

Sam: I can't believe you just did that

Danny: what it was the truth?

Sam: yeah well sometimes the truth should stay on your tongue

Danny: your one to talk

Sam: what's that supposed to mean

Danny: you should have seen the way you mouthed off at the race

Sam: Danny this is your father the only one you've got, one day you're going to wake up and regret the things you say to those who brought you into the world

Danny: Sam I'm sorry

Sam: don't be it's a lost cause, but yours isn't Danny you still have him, don't waste it Danny I beg of you don't because one day they will be gone and you will regret your every word(a single tear rolled down her check)

Danny: (sits on her bed) don't cry Sam I got you lean on me

Sam: (looks down)

Danny: look at me (lifts her chin and kisses her)(breaks the kiss) I got you we are to people who have made a shit load of mistakes and instead of sitting on our asses feeling sorry for ourselves were going to lean on each other when you need me I'm there no matter where I am I will come for you, you got that I not going anywhere Sam Manson I got you

_He kisses her again and the kiss grows stronger and stronger he then takes off his shirt and unzips her dress and slides it off he then begins to kiss her stomach all the way to the edge of her bra he then removes her bra and begins to give her right a treatment with his tongue and then begins to ferociously suck on her right breast and gives her left breast the same fate Sam couldn't stop loud moans from escaping her lips he then began to kiss down her stomach to a much desired area he then removes her panties with his mouth and then spreads her legs with his hands he then begins to enjoy he sweet cum earning several moans from her in the process he begins licking sucking and everything in-between to her very sensitive area, he then removes the remainder of his clothes and puts his erected penis inside of her moving in and out of her both moaning in each other's glory they continues until both of them reached there climax and he pulled out of her and they both pulled the guest room covers over them and lay them breathlessly getting over the aftermath of that really good sex._

**Danny's pov**

So that was a really good ending to and awful day, I knew lay ahead in my journey through life but right then laying there with Sam I didn't give a damn that felt right me and my girl in our own little world. And I didn't care what was coming next I just hoped she would be along for the ride and I hoped to god for once fate didn't prove me wrong.

**a/n: hey I'm finished with this chapter okay so I'm glad finial look out for the next out all my luv**

**Manson out**


	10. reflections part 1

**a/n: hey everybody I'm back so this chapter takes place like six months after the previous one cause nothing of importance happened in the last 6 months so yeah Danny's going to drop the l word in this chapter. Maddie might be in this one oh and secrets will be revealed oh and just so you know Danny is in the dark about jazz and tucker dating so yeah this chapter will have a lot of flash backs of what happened in the last six months, cause I needed a significant to pass before the l word is dropped, so Paullina is showing, Danny still wants no part of the baby, and that's about it so basically this one is about what's been going on in the past six months if its present I'll put dialogue if its flashback I'll put flash back this will likely take about three chapters , so like the last 3 all took place in one day it's the same idea so anyways on with it. Before I start the chapter I will give a bunch of quotes to describe each feeling of the characters**

**Chapter 10: refection part one**

**Sam's feelings**

_At first I was afraid to meet you and then I was afraid to kiss you then I was afraid to love you and now I am afraid to lose you_

**Danny's feelings**

_You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see but you to see but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel and when it's all said and done you won't want to_

**Paulina's feelings**

_I can't look in the mirror, eat, or even touch my belly without thinking of the coward who left me with a surprise gift we were supposed to share if only he could be the guy I thought he was but dreams are met for sleeping and wishes are met for stars. Unfortunately that's just the way my story goes._

**Valerie's feelings**

_We met, we talked, we liked, we dated, we committed, we loved, YOU cheated, were done, were deleted, all this time it was just ME but never us, I guess there never was no trust._

**Jazz's feelings**

_Caring about a person and tolerating them are two very different things. I care about Danny so I TRY to tolerate Sam._

**Tucker's feelings**

_Being the middle man is the safest place to be, especially if you're dating your best friend's sister, if you take any side it WILL mean disaster for you, the middle man is who I will always be and despite popular belief I'm cool with it (well mostly)_

**a/n: now the story begins that was both unknown author quotes and quote like paragraphs I made up to describe what page each charter is at in this point in the story I am going to try and make this as easy to understand has possible, I pretty sure you can assume who each character directed there quotes to if they are directed so if you can't comment or pm me alright for real the story and on my mark get go.**

**Sam's pov**

It's been six months since I've stopped hooking, and I thank Danny every day for rescuing me.(well in my head ) I would never admit I needed rescuing in the first place, but hey a girl's got to get her pride from somewhere. I finally met MS Fenton about 3 days after the horse race. Ms. Fenton is not big on surprises, nor is she and idiot like her husband. I remember I was sitting on the couch eating a salad. it was around 12:00 when out of the blue MS Fenton walks in…

***flashback***

Maddie: (Walks in caring suit cases) jack im homes (notices Sam) who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?

Sam: im melena Grayson and im the daughter of one of America's finest white house representatives', my father sent me to live with you guys.

Maddie: you stay right here kid im going to ask my husband if this is true and if it's not I doubt god almighty could spare what your fate will be . The nerve breaking into mu home, eating my salads, god damnit jack get up here

Jack: coming madds

Maddie: who is this little girl?

Jack: oh this is melena Grayson

Maddie: the daughter of the whr. Why didn't you feel the need to mention this on our many phone calls?

Jack: I didn't think it was that important

Maddie: a complete stranger staying at our house, isn't important, but your improvements on the ghost gabber is

Jack: yes it can translate ghost who speak other languages

Maddie: I DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT JACK FENTON IF ANYONE FROM YONDER AND BEYOND IS STAYING AT OUR ADRESS IT IS IMPORT JACK FENTON THERE ARE MORE THINGS IMPORTANT THAN IMPROVMENTS ON YOUR INVENTIONS.

Jack: aww Maddie

Maddie: don't you dare aww Maddie me

Jack: come on madds im sorry I know I can be I bit involved in our work but I love you Maddie and that won't change

Maddie: aww jack I love you to you that it just really worked me up to see some stranger sitting on my couch eating my food, I mean we have worked so hard to build what we have our kids are credit in the scientific community, and just to think she could be here to hurt one of my family members would be unbearable.

Jack: (walks over to her and hugs her then lifts her chin) not as long as I have breathed in my body will anyone human ghost or anything in-between hurt any one of you. You got that Maddie Fenton

Maddie: yes I love you

**a/n: yes just imply they had sex because I absolutely refuse to do a lemon on jack and Maddie, Danny and Sam cool tucker and jazz cool but frankly the thought of jack being naked sickens me so go on and pretend you just read a lemon on them but I will not right it I already have enough I need therapy about sorry but not jack and Maddie lemons love the couple but jack naked it's just fucking scary on so many levels, so yeah they had sex in the kitchen on the counters and stuff and had fun, so yeah see you at the bottom**

***end flash back***

**Jazz's pov**

Ever since the horse race, I have really been trying to tolerate Sam but, in the back of my mind I know there's something she's hiding from all of us even Danny. Tucker took a liking to her even mom. No I am not jealous I am a fucking college student for crying out loud. She's a high school dropout. I know I sound like a judgmental bitch but im only looking out for Danny. A good physiologist has to have two different hats, a social life hat. That would include family friends loved ones. And a professional hat, which would include patients that I treat. When I see Sam I see her has a threat to my brother, and so I but on my social life hat, and try to run Sam off. Danny is falling for this girl, very quick and very hard. Girls like her are trained to have no emotions when it comes to relationships. I know a girl like her will break my brother's heart, and that would be unbearable.

A week after mom came back school was back in session. So I became a lot busier and moved back on the dorms tucker came and visited me almost every day. The days me and tuck couldn't visit we would oovoo. Things were getting harder for my brother though something was eating him away inside, guilt I guess. His anger was getting really out of control. Mom called one night, in tears saying his eyes had flashed a "terrible green" right before, all the power in the house went out, I told her a lie of course. Has much as I want to lie about it Danny's secret is taking a toll on all of us. It's not the powers it's the covering for him, the deception that kills me inside. But that aside I told mom I would have a talk with him, and im no physic but it didn't take one to figure out this wasn't going to turn out well.

***flashback***

_Jazz and Danny sit at a table at the nasty burger_

Jazz: I think we both know why I asked you to meet me here today right

Danny:*mocking tone* no jazz unlike you I don't know everything.

Jazz: look Danny, you really freaked mom out last night, turning the power off like that.

Danny: you think I did that on purpose, I know I've been able to control my powers for a really long time now, but when im angry I just cant.

Jazz: really because there's a thing called self-control little brother.

Danny: *sarcastically* oh you're right jazz you would totally understand being bothered at random hours by ghost who want you ass six feet under, oh and how about new powers you don't even know you have, but of course since you Danny phantom you'd understand all of that

Jazz: I never said I understood, im just simply saying you can't go on acting like this, why are you so grumpy all the time.

Danny: *sarcastically* mmm I wonder why, how about dad just up and ran for mayor, and didn't even ask us about what we thought. Or maybe the fact that I liked where we lived, I liked when it was just us against the world, when I knew who really cared and who was just in it for the dime. I miss the me that would be loyal, I don't even know if I am the hero any more I have a girl I love and a baby on the way that's mine but u had to deny, I miss us being a family jazz damnit I just miss the way things used to be with dad being the lovable goof he is, with you being the sweet open-minded person you are mom wearing the pants in the family, I just miss the Fenton's jazz I miss us

Jazz: Danny what the hell are you talking about baby

Danny: you always have to change the subject when you know im right

Jazz: is Sam pregnant

Danny: no

Jazz: Danny looks me in my eye and tells me she isn't

Danny: she isn't its Paulina who's pregnant

Jazz: oh god no, Danny you are too young to be a father

Danny: I am not a father; Paulina's a mother im not a father

Jazz: are you fucking kidding me, you are going to let Paulina go through this all alone.

Danny: if I go and play daddy I will lose Sam

Jazz: well maybe you should have thought of that before you had unprotected sex

Danny: *sarcastically*oh yeah jazz because every time I go to the gas station I bring condoms with me.

Jazz: well maybe you should if you're going to go there and get yourself a booty call

Danny: THE BABY IS NOT MINE AND I WANT NO PART OF PAULINAS CHILD SO FUCK OFF

Jazz: alright fine I take my lunch hour to come and try to talk to you about your problems, and this is what I get but tell me this "hero" can you really let Paulina go through nine months of hell and several hours of childbirth, and let her pay for and raise that child on her own all the while knowing that baby inside her belly is yours. If you can than we really aren't the Fenton's anymore

Danny: your right I can't, I can't sit there and watch her go through all of that, but if that's what I have to do to keep Sam then I will because I need her like I need air to breathe, losing Sam would be like being dead. I will silently curse myself every day knowing what I gave up, but to have Sam it will all be worth it, I am sorry jazz I truly am but I can't lose her

Jazz: (teary) oh Danny I love you so much all this time I have been trying to stop her from stealing your heart, but she already committed her crime, she will break your Danny please listen to me, I have known you all your life and you have known me all of mine so please Danny please don't be her victim I know—

Danny: stop jazz just fucking stop (eyes flash green) I don't know what you have against her but you better stop this right fucking now, I love her and you will not convince me otherwise got it

Jazz: dan—

Danny: GOT IT

Jazz: yes (teary) yes I get it, not another word, goodbye Danny (kisses him on the cheek)

***end flashback***

**Jazz's pov**

You will never understand how hurt I was that day, hearing Danny utter those words, about being breathless without her, and denying his own child to hold her was truly heartbreaking. It was the first time I really realized how much we had all changed since dad became mayor. I really do wish things were the way they used to be, all of us are so broken. Sam makes my brother and that is all a big sister could want so after all long inner battle with myself that day I decided to call sam.

***flashback***

_Jazz is in her dorm sitting on her bed she pulls out her cell and dials sam's number_

Jazz: hello

Sam: hi, who is this

Jazz: jazz, don't hang up

Sam: I wasn't going to I figured either jazz wants to make a truce or she was to lazy to drive here to insult me

Jazz: the first one

Sam: so a truce, sudden change of heart

Jazz: yes my brother is in love with you and

Sam: really are you serious, how you know

Jazz: I see it in his eyes, and he told me

Sam: if you are kidding me, your ass is on the line

Jazz: (chuckles) so listen I was thinking they were doing a midnight summers dream by shakesphere here at apu so I was wondering did you want to come and see it with me

Sam: classic that's actually my favorite one by him

Jazz: whoa you're into shakesphere

Sam: yeah his stuff is pretty raunchy I like it

Jazz: well I like the deep use of literature but us both liking shakesphere is a start.

Sam: I'll agree with that

Jazz: so what kind of music do you like?

Sam: punk rock, metal, country

Jazz: I like classical

Sam: like benitoven

Jazz: it Beethoven

Sam: it's so unimportant I forgot the name, any way who gives a shit about some old dead guy, that your problem you're to stick up the ass

Jazz: what's that mean?

Sam: its means you don't take risk

Jazz: well it depends on how you look at the word risk

Sam: that's just what a stick up the ass would say

Jazz: okay Einstein what's your definition of it

Sam: here's a quote that I live by "the brave may not live long but the cautious do not live at all"

Jazz: said by some "rock god" right

Sam: princess diaries actually, but a kick ass quote is a kick ass quote and tell anyone I've seen that movie and let's just say you'll wake up one morning and wonder why you're in the ghost zone

Jazz: enough said, how did you end up here

Sam: in Amity Park well I just

Jazz: you know what I mean

Sam: when you've been through so much it's just (pulls out candy wrapper) were breaking up

Jazz: Sam I know that's a bag of chips (hang up tone) damnit Sam

***flashback ends***

**Jazz's pov**

When Sam hung up I knew she was hiding something. I knew there's just something that's she's keeping. There were things about her that just didn't add up like the way she know how to eat all the rich food and how to act around rich people when she wants to I had to know what she was hiding because Danny loves her and I can't change that so in order for the truce to work I had to get this feeling out of my head so I got out my laptop and typed in Google "Sam Manson"

**a/n: wow I feel like such a bitch I haven't updated in forever I feel so bad I will probably update the price for Danny then this so expect and update soon but idk how soon I love you guys sorry for the wait**


	11. reflection part 2

**A/n: hey people what's up im back time for an update this is reflections par 2. cause its basically the same deal pov then flashback and what's been occurring in the last six months. Oh this story takes place in 2004 so here you go so it's taking me hella long to update life has been happening so yeah fml luv you guys idk how long this will be at this point there's no way to tell but I do have the story planed out and I love you guys. Oh and I have an author I want to recommend to you guys, no I do not know her I have read her stuff and omfg she us hella awesome please check her out. Her name is**

**Tori stone**

**Check her out omfg you will not be disappointed if you guys think im good trust Ur opinion will change a lot once you see her stuff. Don't forget it will be your lost anyway after I update this I will update the price for Danny an vice versa so enjoy and review if you want love you guys ur awesome plz review and don't for to check out that offer I told you about and did I mention review.**

**Jazz muse: you said review 3 times**

**Me: no shit Sherlock what was your first clue**

**Jazz muse: when you said review 3 times what else**

**Me ha ha very funny btw I don't own**

**Danny: me**

**Me: yeah that was my job boy**

**Danny: well you took too long**

**Me: whatever on with the story**

**READ THIS SHIT OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER**

**Oh hey guys I had to let you what you read last chapter the part about jazz and Sam truce and the whole Google Sam Manson thing. Happed at 6 months after the horse race. And what you are about to read happened a day before what you're about to read after the next author note so when you see the next author note that means it's a take-off from the last chapter see you there.**

**Danny's pov**

In the time that followed the horse race, shit happened, most of which you already know. But this is one of the only good things that happened in that time period. I know for people who have a lot to enjoy in life one good moment would be like another day. But for me the guy whose life is filled with secrets( the ones you don't want to keep but you have to) and lies( the ones you have to tell to keep your secrets), choices (ones that make you or break you),and danger( the ones you have to face because you're the only one who can). For a guy whose life is filled with all those things, one good night or even one good moment is all you have to live for and if I don't live no one does.

That day im referring to was October 7th 2004 the day I realized I was in love with Sam Manson, on the worst of days I could look into those big amethyst eyes and all my problems would seem miles away. Ironically only two days after would be the worst day of my life and with a life has bad as mine one could only imagine what that could be, But im getting ahead of myself now if im going to tell my story im going to have to tell it right. That day started off pretty mundane, Sam had spent the night in my bed, the moment I opened my o baby blue eyes and saw her beautiful black and purple hair facing me, I knew that day wasn't has mundane has I had previously though. I just sat there for a few minutes mutely watching the sleeping beauty before me who was still deep in slumber. At that moment nothing else mattered school, the fact that someone could walk in at any moment and find us in bed together, not even the earful id get from my family mattered nothing but her my mind my body my everything lay directly in front of me that was all that matter. I strongly believe a fir could have started right then and there and would have lain there watching her delicate figure sleep. Time completely seized to be; I was immersed in her presence, sucked up in her soil, planted by her seed and bewitched by her being. I was and still am in love with Sam Manson. My train of thought was gently broken as she turn around and gently opened her mauve eyes and parted her faded lips ticked lips and said "I could get used to waking up like this" without words she knew just the way I looked in her eyes she knew I felt the same way.

As time got further and further away from the horse race, Sam remained Sam, and slowly I began to morph back into the old Danny, the Danny I had thought died a long time ago. Sam and I grew closer and closer together, but this particular day was very different it had that same feeling of dreamland that always structured our relationship as it were building an indissoluble enclosure around her and I. that day was so different because (although I didn't know it at the time) it was the day I realized I was in love for the first and last time in my life. I remember the next thing she said with undeniable lust and passion in her voice "do hero's play hooky"

**Flash back**

_Danny and Sam both in bed lying on their sides facing each other in Danny's room_

_Sam is wearing Danny's black leather jacket and her black underwear._

_Danny is wearing boxers that say NASA on them_

Danny: what did you have in mind?

Sam: show me Amity Park, show me what it's like not to be broken.

Danny: I wish I knew Sam, maybe we can find out what it's like to be whole together

Sam: I never seen you broken your always so strong you are all I have to lean on

Danny: well I guess you see something in me that I don't see

Sam: you remember when I first met you an you said, let me save you and I told you that I was no damsel, well when im with you Danny no rules apply, no matter how hard I tried to tell myself (when I first met you) that you had ulterior motives I couldn't believe it because I trust to you, with everything I am. You are my hero the only one I would let save me.

Danny: you think that im perfect Sam

Sam: no

Danny: then how am I a hero

Sam: heroes are only people behind the mask, being perfect isn't what makes people hero's will to risk everything to save a complete stranger asking nothing in return is what makes a hero

Danny: I've been called a hero by ever since I became Danny phantom and not until now have I even considered being a hero

Sam: well you are Danny Fenton, you are (takes off jacket) now I going to take a shower (take off panties) coming

Danny: (jumps out of bed) yes

_He goes up and kisses her on the mouth. And then she deepens the kiss they walk into the bathroom and turn on the bathtub and make out while it fills up. When it finishes filling up Sam gets in and Danny takes off his boxes and reveals his erected penis. He starts to get in the tub but Sam stops him by putting her tongue on the tip of his penis and circles his dick with it and then she slowly eases the hold thing into her mouth and sucks up and down on it repeatedly earning several moans from him in the process(this continues for 7 minutes) and then she sucks on his balls (this continues for about 3 minutes) when she gives him the signal that she is finished with her eyes he then leans in and kissed her on the lips and gets in the tub with her he grabs a scrunche and squirts soap on it he then begins to wash her breast with it earning moans from her he begins to lick the soap off of her right breast while still massaging the left one with scrunchi, then he switches and massages thought one and sucks on the left still earning numerous moans from Sam then he kisses in a beeline down to a much desired area and takes his hand and spreads his legs a far as he can then he licks her very wet vagina and sucks it inside and out while Sam continues her moaning he continues swirling his tongue all around inside of her he then takes his very erected dick and pushes it inside her very ready hole and they both begin moan each other's name and become breathless inside of her (they continue this for 7 more minutes) when they both reach there climax Danny breathlessly pulls out of his breathless girlfriend. He then gets out of the tub and wraps himself inside a towel and Sam follows suit. Both still to breathless to speak dry off and simply get dressed for the day. Sam puts on her black shirt with the oval in the middle of it and her plaid skirt with her purple legging and her black combat boots with her hair in her makeover style. And Danny put on his leather jacket and all read tee shirt and the same sexy tight faded jeans._

**Danny's pov**

That was the conversation that made me realize that I loved her. That was the day that made me want to live to live and not just to was the great morning to start off the perfect day. It was a Thursday, and I had school, but Sam wanted me to show her amity park, she said she had only seen the part she worked and the part we lived in. so I was going to show her amity park. After we were situated in our clothes we made our escape plan.

_Sam and Danny are sitting on Danny's bed_

**Flash back**

Sam: so you going to play hooky

Danny: well I haven't left yet. Have I

Sam: so what's your escape plan?

Danny: my dad is already at city hall jazz is at her dorm and mom is in a sound proof lab under the house, so I don't think we really need one.

Sam: so where are we going first.

Danny: that's the beauty of it I don't know. Our whole relationship started off on taking chances, why stop now. I took a chance to bring you here knowing you could have been a nut, you took a chance to stay knowing I could have been a jackass. Sam if you don't take chances in life you're not really living, and if you're not really living you die, and if you die the ones who love you die as well. (Stands up and goes by his window) so what do you say take a ride with me and see where we land (extends his hand for her to grab.) let me show you the world from a phantom point of view.

Sam: (stands up) I say,( walks closer to him) I trust you and (walks closer) I don't care what happens, I will always be there to take any chance with you because I know you will never let me fall(grabs his hand)

Danny: (still holding hand) (looks her in the eyes) not ever (picks her up bridal style and phases through the window)

Sam: flying is nice

Danny: yeah it is

**Danny's pov**

Then I just flew Sam and I around, I decided the first place I wanted to show her was city hall. I flew her over there and landed on top of the building. For a second we just sat there in silence until she broke by say in a near whisper, "why are we here".

**(A/n: italics are thoughts, this not the others note I was referring to at the beginning of this chapter.)**

**Flash back**

Danny: you said you wanted to see Amity Park, well there it is. _I said gesturing my hand pointing down at the city._

Sam: it's beautiful,_ I said looking down at the scenery to see the world below from the heavens and wonder how many times Danny has seen the world this way. _ How do you go into each fight knowing there's a chance you might not return? _I asked wondering how someone could be so brave, in truth I only half wanted to know the answer._

Danny: because those ghost that attack our town are powerful, and im the only one with the power to give the people of amity a fighting chance and if I don't fight those ghost who will. _I answered in all truth _

Sam:does a hero ever need a hero._ I asked wondering if he really is has strong as I think he his or if he is just has broken as me._

Danny: it depends, if that hero is really a hero. _I asked not really knowing what to say I had never been so speechless in my life_

Sam: he is. _I said not understanding how he still couldn't see his worth._

Danny: how can you be so sure? _I asked pure in guilt, that I had led her to believe I liked her when I was using her as a guilt trip, I do love her now but when we met I lied to her, seeing this girl before me trusting me with her very soul, I can't help but wonder how did I get to be so broken._

Sam: because I see you Danny, I see your heart, and I know that's the only explanation that someone could even think about liking a girl like me. _I said with all the honestly I have_

Danny: listen to me, _I looked her in the eye,_ don't you dare think that you're not worthy of my love, I don't care where you've been, or what you've been, I love you because you are Sam Clarice Manson, and I couldn't love anyone else, I love you because on the worst days I can look into your eyes and suddenly be on cloud nine, I love you because you won't change for anyone, and because you can recue yourself from that high tower, I love you because you are the reason I live and if anything I don't deserve your love.

Sam: I love you to, and I thank you every day for keeping me alive, because I keep telling myself that I should be a damsel or I don't need a hero but the I look into your eyes and remember rule are lost when im around you, they don't apply. Stay with me Danny Fenton, please stay with me.

Danny: I will never leave you; because if I did I wouldn't live it would be meaningless without you. (Pulls her close and kisses her)

**(a/n: imagine a lemon here this chapter is way over due and I don't have time to write a lemon right now so just know they had sex. This is not the authors not I was referring to at the beginning of this chapter either.)**

**Author's pov**

Then the two lovers just cuddled and lay there in bliss, unaware of the trials and tribulations that lay ahead, for that moment everything was alright with the world, and they were at peace with Danny's gentle hand wrapped around Sam's slender body, nothing else in the world mattered. In Danny's mind everything was perfect, and he and Sam were going to live happily ever after, but fate always had a funny way of proving him wrong.

**(A/n: hey this is a continuation from the last chapter this is the author's not I was referring to at the beginning of the chapter )**

**Jazz's pov**

_Previously on the highway_

I had to know what she was hiding, because Danny loves her, and I can't change that, so in order for the truce to work I had to get this feeling out of my head, so I got out my laptop and typed in Google "Sam Manson"

_This time on the highway_

What came up was rather surprising. The results I got from that were all boys so I then tried Samantha Manson. I clicked on the first link; it was an article about the Manson Company. I was just about to click off of it when I saw a tiny picture of a girl that looked oddly familiar. So I started to read the article it read:

_Breaking news the daughter and heiress of one of the most successful companies in the world (Manson Company) is missing as of April 3, 2002. Authorities suspect no foul play. Those who knew Samantha who was known as "Sam" knew she was a rebellious 14 year old. Neighbors say they could hear the arguments of her and her mother Pamela Manson. She was known to be quite a trouble maker says an inside source. "She would fight for what she believed in" says now deceased Ida Manson. Samantha lived above the rules comments a teacher and family friend, There has been no comments from any family members with the exception of miss Ida who was her grandmother, authorizes assume she has run away, She will be missed dearly by the few friends she has and all of Iowa hopes she is okay_

Right under the article it stated this update

_It has been two years since the disappearance of Samantha Clarice Manson. She would be 16 years old there was never a search party. Miss Manson could be anywhere including dead. This is what her closest friend has to say about her assumed death 18 year old Victoria Cramer_

Vick: I can't believe she's gone, I knew her parents were people who didn't except her but I'd never thought she'd actually leave if I had the chance id invite her to live with me, wherever she is I hope she's okay

_According to others who knew her Victoria was her closest friend this is our update and the case a been closed and shredded unfortunately everyone has given up hope of finding Samantha Clarice Manson_

**Jazz's pov**

My first thought was oh my mother fucking god is this same sam. I hoped to anything there was out there it wasn't because if it was, she was exactly the liar I thought she was. So I knew the only way to find out, right next to the article there was a link that said click to see related pictures. I clicked it half wanting to know what they were of. When the pictures loaded there were only four, one was of Pamela and Jeremy Manson in their wedding attire, I recognized them from a magazine I read. The second was of those two and a small little boy no older than 4, the caption underneath simply said "rip Jeremy junior William Manson." The third was of the casket I assumed was either the grandmothers or the little boys. And the third was the most shocking horrifying even, it was a picture of a girl with ruby red hair and a black shredded shirt on and some booty shorts on bottom, but it wasn't that, that was terrifying it was who was standing on the other side of that girl, and the girl standing on the other side was none other than sam. Of course she was dressed more wholesome than the day I met her, but it didn't matter, she lied to all of us, to Danny. She said she was an orphan; she had parents she ran away from them. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was just the girl I thought she was, and right then I had proof.

**(A/n: hey everybody I had to let you know when I say pov this is pov after the fact so just keep that in mind Kay.)**

**Jazz's pov**

At that moment I just picked up my phone and call her.

**Flashback**

Sam: hello

Jazz: do you know where I go to school?

Sam: yeah apu

Jazz: you know how to get here

Sam: I think I can find it

Jazz: borrow Danny's car and come over here we need to have an conversation in person

Sam: okay I can be there in like 20 minutes, is something wrong

Jazz: I'll tell you when you get here

Sam: okay bye

**Flashback ends**

**Jazz's pov**

She had no clue what she was in for when she got here. And that's just the way I wanted it. That day I just sat there and reread the article over and over again trying to make since of it all. How could a girl who had everything give it all up for nothing? We come from a middle class family we just lucked into having paranormally educated parents. She had money from the get go she was an heiress to one of the most successful companies in the world and she gave it all up, I just didn't understand. Soon enough I was pulled out of my train of thought when there was a knock at my door. I simply said just a minute and walk right up to the door and turned the knob. And within a few seconds sure enough there was Sam Manson.

_Sam is wearing and all black sweatshirt with a purple skull in the middle of it, and has some black booty shorts on with that say in purple letters fml on the butt._

_Jazz is wearing black shirt that cuts off below the belly button and a short jean shirt_

**Flashback**

Sam: hey

Jazz: you are the most ungrateful, hypocritical bitch

Sam: excuse me

Jazz: yes excuse you, problem is there are no excuses for this (shows her the printout of the article)

Sam: I can explain.

Jazz: so can I, you're here for some sick game to mess with my family. I don't understand how someone could be so ungrateful

Sam: now just wait a second, what do I have to be grateful for, (jazz opens her mouth to speak) let me finish damnit. (Sarcastically) oh you're right I know I should be grateful for the fact that my parents didn't give a damn about my feelings, my ideas my point of views, no all they cared about was me not messing up there good name. That's something I should be grateful for huh, oh here's a good one what about the fact, that my parents were so focused on getting to some meeting on time that they didn't buckle up my 4 year old little brother up and he was killed in a car accident because they were speeding. I should be grateful for that to huh. What about the fact that my mother said that if I didn't stop speaking my voice shut up and wear what she wanted me to wear that she would make me leave so she said it was her way or the highway and I chose the highway and left. But you don't know about any of that all you know is what you looked up online.

Jazz: you didn't have to lie, and you did you are not welcome here anymore.

Sam: what the hell are you talking about?

Jazz: you have two days to get the hell out of our house and find somewhere else live.

Sam: im afraid that's not your decision

Jazz: you really think Danny's going to want you here once; he knows your whole relationship was built on a lie.

Sam: I only lied about my parents everything else was true, everything

Jazz: how would he know that you lied once you'll do it again, face once Danny reads this article you will be back on the street.

Sam: go to hell jazz

Jazz: if I to im taking you down with me (Sam walks out the door and slams it)

**Flash back**

_Tucker and Danny are talking in the game room while playing pool this rakes place 30 minutes after Sam and jazz had their argument._

Tucker: so man what's going on with and Sam.

Danny: what's not going on with me and Sam (dances eyebrows)

Tucker: tmi man, jazz has been a mess lately, what did you say to her.

Danny: you seem to know an awful lot about my sister.

Tucker: (tucker blushes) not really, (shots the pool ball) hell yea I get another turn

Danny: jazz and Sam have some kind of truce, they're going to try to get along.

Tucker: (raises and eyebrow) and you actually think that's going to work.

Danny: that's why I said truce

**Meanwhile**

_Sam enters the kitchen crying and runs upstairs to go to the guestroom you have to past the game room to get there_

**Back to flashback**

Tucker: so how did met Sam

Danny: her pimp was beating her and I stopped him and brought her here.

Tucker: didn't get me wrong, but why

_Sam is close to the door_

Danny: it was a week after I cheated on Val my karma was shit and I needed to get out of some guilt, so there was a wounded prostitute so help us out.

_Sam was in earshot because she had to past that room to get to hers once she heard what Danny said she ran_

Tucker: man you sound like the biggest jackass

Danny: hey that six months ago, if I had have known, what I know now I never would have used doesn't matter now I got my girl and I genuinely love her so it all worked out for the best. (Shots a ball and makes it)

Tucker: okay that good for you but, jazz had to start taking stress pills, your lying to your parents, you left Paulina alone and pregnant, so maybe you have a few other things to fix, just think about it Danny you can love Sam, and she can love you back, but if you're hurting others in the process..

Danny: so what are you saying?

Tucker: nothing just thinks about others

Danny: tuck that's all I ever do is save and think and care and do and give for everyone but me and when it's my turn to be happy why can't the people I love share the wealth.

Tucker: im not saying neglect yourself im just saying think of others and yourself, do both Danny. I got to go but think about it

Danny: I will, (tucker turns to leave) and tuck thanks for the advice

Tucker: anytime

**Flashback ends**

**Sam's pov**

All this time, Danny has been using me for some sick game, im a fool I can't believe I trusted him and I believed his every word. Well I guess jazz is going to get her wish, because before the sun rises I will be gone. I ripped the extensions out my hair and left all the clothes they bought me except my plaid skirt and my black top with the purple oval on it. I left him a note which said the following.

_Dear Danny,_

_I am leaving I thought I'd let you know that I lied, I am not an orphan my parents are alive I am a runaway, I felt awful about it our whole relationship, but apparently im not the only one who lied I heard you and tucker talking, I never thought anyone could be so cruel. I never want to see you again, tell your sister she got her wish, I hope you rot in hell for all eternity good bye and good residence. Ps I never wanted your money I all the clothes you bought me are in the guest room closet and the spending money is the drawer by the bed I only took the plaid shirt and black tank top,_

_Goodbye liar your ex-girlfriend Sam Manson_

**Sam's pov**

After I wrote the note I avoided Danny for the rest of the day I left at exactly 1:14 in the morning and laid the note on the guest room bed. I called the Fenton limo, and the guy asked me where to miss I said 1823 st Pete's drive in Iowa, in other word's home.

**a/n: yeah I finally finished the climax chapter so basically I know where im going with this yes it will turn out alright imma have Danny do something real bad in this next chapter guys don't ever do it I hope you guys enjoyed this love yall imma bout update the price for Danny next and then this so expect me to update this about to or 3 days after the price for Danny update I will start writing 5 chapter 5 of the price for Danny tomorrow love you guys bye**

**Chapter 11: reflections part 2**

**I do not own Danny phantom**


	12. boomerang

**A/n: hey people what's up im back time for an update this is chapter 12. Sorry it is taking me so long to update I hope your read so this chapter should be interesting shit goes down love you guys bye. Guys I have hella bad news I most def. will be continuing the price for Danny but at this point I have writers block I apologize but can't control it I guess it's good news for you guys so update oh btw Sam's pov is a day before Danny's pov cause she left before he was up and he went after her when Danny's pov is going on Sam is already home and when Sam's pov is going on Danny is sleep. I do not own any of the songs in this chapter but for the time being pretend that Sam wrote them.**

**Chapter 12: boomerang**

**I do not own Danny phantom**

**Danny pov**

The boomerang effect, no matter how hard you through that boomerang it always comes back to knock you upside the head. Call it karma call it reaping what you sew call it what you may all the same idea you do bad get it right back and if you do good vice versa. Most would say I had this coming, even me. I cheated on Val right after her mom died. I lied to Sam for personal gain. Now here I am sitting on the top off city hall looking at the world below, but none of it matters at all, Sam's gone she left and I don't even know where she went. I don't care though if it takes me forever and a day I will find her as long as there is breath inside me I will find her, I need her.

**Meanwhile somewhere on the highway in a limo**

**Sam's pov**

Brokenness is an absent of the mind I once read in some book. I wonder if it's true, have I always been broken because I told myself I was. Those are answers I can't give myself. In fact in the highway of life 90% of your questions will never be answered. I hate to say it, Danny saved me it was through him that I could put the pieces back together; it was through him that I saw the world; it was through that I remembered what living was really about. Then I was thrown forcefully back to reality, a reality that seemed so far away way up there, but gravity has to kick and I fall to right in this limo, on my way back to my estranged parents. So here I am broken and yet I can stand I will be alright eventually so whatever Danny was trying to do it won't work I will persevere even if I have no one to lean on. During my limo ride I am doing something I used to do all the time before I met Danny, writing a song it's called skyscraper it's my message to him.

**(A/n: hey yes this is skyscraper by demi lovato sorry I just had to put it in here love her I do not own the song imagine Sam in the limo window rolled down singing this song)**

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
only silence, has it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/d/demi_ ]  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear yeah  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Know you know you can know

**Danny's pov**

Jazz was the reason I almost lost Sam, and, at that moment, I wanted her dead. What I did was only 1/1000th of what I wanted to do to her. I jumped off City Hall and transformed into Phantom midair, and landed directly in front of her door; I was blood thirsty.

**Flash back**

_Danny turns back human and knocks on jazz's dorm tucker is there and they were about to have sex and jazz is shirtless._

Danny: OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR

Jazz: (inside the door) d- Danny

Danny: NO JAZZ IT'S THE GRIM FUCKING REAPER (uses a ghost ray to break door the door)

Danny: JAZZ TUCKER, TUCKER WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SISTER

Tucker: man looks it's not

Danny: SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU, YOU (points at tucker) HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING MY SISTER (opens his mouth to speak) SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND YOU (points at jazz) HOW DARE YOU ASK MY GIRLFRIENDTO LEAVE YOU FUCKING BITCH (uses ghost ray to strike her to the ground.)

Tucker: what the fuck (kneels down next to an uncurious jazz)

Danny: so much for bros for life huh tuck

Tucker: (single tear rolled down his cheek) Danny im not getting booty calls from your sister she's my girlfriend and I love her, but if that's what you think then maybe we shouldn't be brothers any more.

Danny: (turns back to Fenton) tucker listen, Sam left because jazz asked her to and because she heard us talking in the game room, I love Sam and I won't live without her, I know my reactions were dangerous and stupid but im a man in love, and don't tell me if someone asked jazz to leave amity park and she did wouldn't you want to hurt the person responsible.

Tucker: Danny im not saying choose between Sam and jazz but I am saying show them both love care and respect, we will be okay but right now Danny I can't even look at you.

_Danny turns back to phantom and starts to fly away_

Tucker: and Danny Sam is related to the Manson company goes to their hotel; something tells me she finally went home.

_Danny gives tucker an apologetic look and tucker looks back and both brothers know they are good deny phase through the roof of jazz's dorm room and begins to fly straight toward Manson hotel_

**Danny's pov**

As I phased through the room of my sisters dorm room nothing else was on my mind but Sam, I had to get her back and flew as fast as I could I didn't care how long it took me how far I had to go I wouldn't rest until Sam knew I was sorry that I tried to use her and that I really was in love with her and if I was lucky id get the chance to hold her in my arms again to love her to caress her forever and ever more but at the very least I needed to the hotel came into view I remembered the last time I was here, it was the time when I was still using her and I had sneakily convinced her to let me drive her here and stay one there so I could come up with a plan in the morning, and I lay on my back that night gloating over how smooth I had been and how she was the key out of my guilt that was six months ago, back when I was a little boy back when there was so much less to life back when I wasn't whole so has I landed in the employee entrance I played over the events of the last six months in my mind and thought how much wrong I had done to everyone who was in a 5 mile radius of me and now I finally get what Valerie met back at the water park so has I returned to my human form and prepared myself for my acting role, I remembered her words "im heart broken and my mother just died it's you I feel sorry for cause the boomerang you through will come back and one day you will feel as hurt as I do"

But I couldn't worry about that now I had to put on my one man show starring Danny Fenton in the lie to find out your girlfriends address from the concierge.

_Danny is walking into the revolving doors of the Manson hotel and walks straight up to the concierge_

**Dialogue**

Danny: I im Danny Fenton jack Fenton's son, and im here to run a errand for my dad he asked me just got off the phone with the mayor of Iowa and him and my father and the Manson company are doing a business deal and im here to pick up the address to the Manson's

C: (British accent) Mr. Fenton I am just the concierge I have never met the Manson's and do not have their address perhaps try the yellow pages.

Danny: *face palms* sorry sir thank you for your time

**Danny's pov**

Okay not my best moment, I should slap tucker I guess I kind of hand that coming. But anyway I went to the nearest phone booth and looked for and pam and Jeremy Manson in Iowa, at least 36 listings came up but luckily they listed the ages after about #26 I was about to go to plan c but on number 27 there it was.

Pam (?) and Jeremy Manson (40)

Parents of two children

Mr. Jeremy jr. Manson (deceased)

And Samantha Clarice Manson (missing)

Owners of Manson Company

And it listed there address: 1823 St. Pete's drive in Des Moines Iowa. I had my destination and I was on my way I needed all my strength if I wanted to have a mere shot at winning Sam back so I took out my iPhone and I gooogled plains in the air going to Iowa a bunch came up and I typed locate them and it said that one was not too far ahead of me so I turned in visible and kept flying until I caught up once I did stayed invisible and phased through and I over shadowed the nearest body to where I was it was some middle aged guy in coach. Soon the plane landed I flew out of him before it came to a complete stop. I flew far enough from the airport for me not to look suspicious. I ended up at 76 gas station I phased into one of the bathrooms and came out has Danny Fenton. I went inside the station and asked the guy where I was how far I was from Des Moines, he said an hour out. But he met driving so I figured flying it would only be 15 minutes but then I couldn't read address from the sky so my only bet was to use my ghost powers to steal a car. I know im supposed to be the hero how can I reduce to stealing technically im only taking it to get to Sam's house and once I get back in this area ill use my ghost powers to return it. So I asked the man where the nearest car dealer ship was and he said about a 5 minute walk and didn't feel like flying at the moment so I just walked once I got there I ducked behind a car turned into phantom and turned invisible I saw a black phantom car and I said well hey that is my name. So I stayed invisible turned the car invisible and flew off with it and then I took it into the air with me once I was far enough from the dealership I land me and the car turned back to Danny Fenton and got in and remembered I forget to "borrow the key"

**Meanwhile**

**Sam's pov**

It would be a long time before im a skyscraper at least that what's I thought that day. I was about half way home it was in the early hours in the morning but I could sleep. Can you really blame me I was on my way to see my estranged parents I hadn't had any contact with them for two years and I was on my way to see them unannounced. What was I supposed to say, it didn't matter how nervous I was I had nowhere else to be I could only hope that they'd let me in, and I thought and thought what was supposed to say. Would I just come out and say that I had been a prostitute for the past two years and for the past six month I've been having a love affair with the mayor's son. The more I thought about the more scared I got. This was something that I said I would never do but there was no going back now I had no clothes food or money and id be damned if I'll ever sell myself again. I guess I could go to Vick's but what am I supposed to say I mean we were best friends and I hadn't even seen or talked to her in two years considering that my parents were definitely my best bet, at least until I could get my ged and get a job or go to college or something. I feel like none of this is real like it's a nightmare im supposed to wake up from and find myself lying in Danny's bed with him staring at me with those big blue eyes. But it is real I am on my way back to my estranged parents and Danny is not beside me, even though he promised he would be and foolishly I believed him all this time he was play be like a shattered violin, who does that half alive freak of nature think he is. I don't mean that any of it my inner mind yelled and my mind was right oh how much I wish I could hate him, but I can't I love him. I don't know what to do. I just am so torn I am gonna write another song just so I can see the flashbacks of him in my mind. Danny was my dream come true to bad I had to wake up this is my message to him that I will never say.

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

I part of me would always be with him and I can never change that no matter how hard I try I guess that just the way reality is disappointing after you've lived you're dream. But for now I can just sit here in his limo and wish I could forget about the best six months I would ever have.

**Danny's pov**

Shit I though how could I be such an idiot so I tried to use my ghost powers to start the car I turned my hand intangible and reached it in the ignition and by some miracle it worked. I just started driving. Luckily the car had gps and I typed in Sam's address in the system and although it took an hour it led me there. I parked the car right in front of a beautiful house that made mine look like shack, it must have had like 5 stories to it damn was the only thought I could bring to my mind. But I couldn't think about that then all that mattered was sam. Since I didn't know her family it would be best for me not to knock on the door so I crouched down in the car and changed into phantom I stayed invisible and phased in the house desperately trying to find Sam's room. All of a sudden I heard singing beautiful singing attractive singing I would have bet the rest of my life that that singing was coming from the mouth of a purple eyed beauty. I followed the voice knowing it would lead me to sam. This was a song I had never heard before Sam didn't tell me she wrote songs or sung them for that matter. As I flew closer I could her lyrics "_like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper"._ The voice stopped but I was close enough to find her room I had found it. Her room was a purple and black door adorned with fake spider webs. I phased through and turned back to Danny Fenton and became invisible, she turned around and saw me and said Danny in disbelief but once she realized I really was there her disbelief quickly turned into anger.

**Sam's pov**

The sun had risen a few hours before I was in my old neighborhood. I knew the moment I dreaded for so long was finally real I was about three houses down when the driver looked at me and said welcome home miss Manson. I was shocked how he knew.

**Dialogue**

Sam: h-how did you know?

Driver: you don't be a driver for the weirdest family in America and don't learn to pay attention and besides I heard Master Daniel (she winced at the name) and master jasmine call you Sam a number of times and I knew what you looked like from a newspaper article I read

Sam: well why didn't you turn me in

Driver: a good servant wants to keep his job a loyal and great servant does what is best for all of their masters my lady, well you are home and I wish you the best and hope you find you path in life.

Sam: you and me both thank you (and looks at him with said eyes and said) tell jazz I said congratulations and that she wins.

Driver: will do ma'am (winks and simply drives away)

_Leaving Sam in her driveway she slowly walks up to her door taking in the reality of it all with each combat booted step. She rings the bell one of the maid answers notices Sam and says "Master Sam" and passes out. Jeremy here's her and screams pam dear get down here please and pam emerges from the stairs and her and her husband walk to the door together to find their estranged daughter standing there._

Sam: (smiles like she's about to cry) hi im Sam Manson(eyes become glassy) and I was wondering if I could reconsider a foolish decision I made about 2 years and a half ago.

Pam: and what would that be (pam said utterly confused but still blocking the doorway)

Sam: a wise woman asked me is it going to be her way or the high way and I made the wrong decision.

Pam: yes (teary) oh Sam I should have never said that.

Sam: no you shouldn't have but I don't want to argue I just want to come in (eyes still glassy eye)

(Pam steps aside and allows her daughter to enter.)

_Sam walks to the elevator and without another word simply presses the button and walks in and pam and Jeremy get only a glimpse of their daughters face has the elevator doors simply close._

**Meanwhile**

_Sam stares at Danny and the drama begins_

Danny: Sam I know I don't deserve it but please her me out(says nothing) okay just listen then, this started off as me using you for a guilt trip but somewhere in between getting drunk at a bowling alley and flying around amity park together all that changed and I fell for you so please-

**(a/n: Sam is going to sing jar of hearts which I do not own but play like its Sam's song)**

(**glaring at him)**No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

_[Chorus:]_

**(takes a step torwards him)****  
**

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

**(takes step toward him)**

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms  
**(glares)**  
And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

_[Chorus:]_  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

Dear, It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises

**(steps closer so they are 4 inches away still glaring)**  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

_[Chorus: x2]_  
And who do you think you are?

**(Steps closer still glaring and Danny starts to back up)  
**

Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
collecting your jar of hearts  
and tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

**(Steps closer still glaring Danny still backing away)**

Who do you think you are?  
**(Closer this time Danny doesn't back away)  
**

Who do you think you are?

**(Steps closer and death glares they are literally face to face)**

Sam: (strikes Danny across the face leaves a serious red mark) that was using me.(Danny opens his mouth to speak) shut up and this, this is for saving me (kisses him passionately and steps back)

Danny: im so sorry Sam, I know I was a jack ass

Sam: yes you were Danny, (smile but you can see in her eyes the she wants to cry)but you showed me the world you gave me my fairytale you but me on an unimaginable pedestal you were my hero, and then you push down forcefully back to reality and ruined all of that. (Opens his mouth to speak) don't you dare say a word Fenton I haven't got my Barings yet. Listen to me, if you are going to break my heart please break it now don't you dare show me the world and take care of me just to let me fall don't you dare Danny please don't break my heart because if you do I assure I will kill you and then call the police on myself because without you I am nothing I am a prisoner anyway so if you are here to break my heart please just leave me here to die.

Danny: Sam you have got it all wrong, I will never break your heart I won't lie to you again because I am nothing without you either so please give one more chance to take care of you let me be that guy that you bring out in me please Sam let me love you give me your heart just one more time.

Sam: I don't know Danny no one wants us together, they think that we are bad for each other and maybe there right maybe

Danny: Sam listen to me I don't give a fuck what those people say when im with you im on top of the world and will not let you go I won't lose you I refuse to, when im with you my problems are on another planet and I refuse to lose that and I know you feel the same way.

Sam: how

Danny: I can see it in your eyes, so what do you say I promise I will never lie to you again I will tell you the truth no matter how bad it is if you will do the same.

Sam: I will, Danny I am just so scared how we can survive when all odds are against us.

Danny: because you have me and I have you and when to halves are whole nothing is impossible.

Sam: how can you be so sure?

Danny: that's the beauty of it im not, not of this was planned and that the best part about so please come with me for the ride of life and together we will muddle through.

Sam: if the journey is the vacation then life is truly an adventure

Danny: what does that mean?

Sam: it means yes ill will go with my ghost boy

Danny: (turns into phantom and picks her up bridal style) should I be jealous (and he phases them out the window starts flying)

Sam: yes you should

Danny: but you'd better come with me before your ghost boy finds us. I heard he has powers and everything, and he is great in bed

Sam: (smirks) possibly

Danny: come Sam that was below that belt

Sam: well if it wasn't below the belt you would have to wear loser shirts

Danny: im going to spank you when we get back to amity

Sam: yeah well you'll have to catch me first

Danny: wait oh shit I got to get the car

Sam: what you drove here

Danny: (starts to head to the ground) well it's a long story

Sam: we have a lifetime ghost boy (sets her on the ground and changes back to human from opens the door for her) don't become too much of a gentlemen hero I still like bad boy (gets in car)

Danny: (opens his door and gets in) you know about multi personalities

Sam: you sound like a mental patient (starts in and they drive off)

Danny: hay

**Over lookers pov**

That's the story of how to broken teenagers fell in love. They drove back to amity park and I could tell what happened with jazz and tucker and Maddie and jack.. But it doesn't matter of course they didn't live happily ever after no one ever does. They had their fights and ups and down they got married as soon as turned 30 had 2 kids one at 33 and one at 35. But that's another story entirely they leaned on each other when times got hard and made the best of a traffic jam together they made brokenness in to love and love into a family and if either of them had it all to do again neither would change one thing not for the world of it and in the end neither would their families because all a family really wants is for their family members to be happy and that's exactly what Danny and sam. Were

**The beginning…**

**a/n: hey so this is the end of my story the highway and I am going to revise it and do it all over again I will let you know when so anyway good bye for now look out for my new non danny phantom story soon goodbye for now.**


End file.
